L'héritière
by Geuh
Summary: Alors que sa vie semble être celle d'une jeune fille qui combinait tout simplement travail et études, pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué, soudainement? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à toutes les fois, c'est lui qui apparait?
1. Chapter 1

La rentrée. Jour de retrouvailles, journée tranquille où les cours vous sont présentés. Jour de rencontres, agréables, comme désagréables. Pourtant, à 16 ans, Yuya n'aurait pas dû faire de nouvelles rencontres, puisqu'elle finissait son secondaire cette année. Elle connaissait donc plusieurs des élèves de son niveau. Ça, ce n'était pas un problème. Non, le problème, c'était le nouvel assistant du professeur de kendo et d'arts martiaux. Et Yuya, qui voulait venger son frère, avait pris en sports les arts martiaux pour pouvoir se défendre dans certains milieux houleux. Elle faisait du judo, du jyu-jitsu et du tae-kwon-dô, et elle se débrouillait très bien, malgré sa petite taille. Mais là n'était pas le problème, puisque maître Muramasa était largement satisfait de ses efforts et progrès. Le problème, c'était cet homme de douze ans son aîné qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire de son cours de sport un enfer.

Le soir, après le premier entraînement de l'année scolaire, Yuya s'écroula sur son lit avec son journal intime. Elle ne le remplissait pas à tous les jours, loin de là, mais lorsqu'elle sentait un trop plein, elle s'en servait pour vider sa tête de ses pensées sombres.

« 3 septembre 2010

Comme à toutes les fois que j'ouvre ce cahier, AAAAAAAARRRGH !

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée, et bien sûr, j'étais heureuse de revoir Mahiro, qui était partie à l'étranger tout l'été, et bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu à me prendre la tête avec les cours, mais toute ma bonne humeur s'est écroulée comme un château de carte près d'une fenêtre ouverte quand même. J'ai terminé la journée en sports, et maître Muramasa m'a complimenté sur les progrès que j'ai faits cet été. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser amollir pendant les vacances ! Comme Mahiro n'était pas là, je n'avais pas vraiment autre chose à faire lorsque je ne travaillais pas. Ça a d'ailleurs grugé une bonne partie de mon été, mais la somme que j'ai réussi à accumuler compense largement les inconvénients. Mais bon, là, je m'égare. Je disais donc que Muramasa m'a félicité pour ma ténacité, et qu'ensuite il a été interrompu par l'arrivée de son nouvel assistant. L'an passé, c'était ce pervers de Kyoshiro. C'est un gros cochon, mais il est profondément gentil. Mais maintenant, c'est un autre pervers qui a pris sa place, mais celui-là est un démon… »

Le crayon dans les airs, Yuya se remémora ladite scène, un sentiment de malaise logé au creux de la poitrine. Pour sûr, les prunelles rouges de l'homme pouvaient s'apparenter à un démon, mais l'éclat qui y résidait n'avait rien à voir. Un feu qui dégageait une chaleur intense, mais si invitante à la fois consumait ses yeux qui disparaissaient souvent derrière ses cheveux trop longs.

Alors que Muramasa discutait tranquillement avec elle, il était entré dans la pièce principale du dojo en portant un katana ridiculement long. Son maître s'était interrompu :

- Ah, bonjour, Kyo ! Comme d'habitude, tu es pile à l'heure.

Le jeune homme hocha à peine la tête en signe d'assentiment. Yuya fronça doucement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une façon d'entrer dans un dojo, et encore moins une façon de saluer le maître des lieux.

- Yuya, je te présente, Kyo, mon neveu. Il m'assistera, en tout cas pour le premier trimestre.

Yuya, en fille bien élevée (ahem) qu'elle était, s'inclina en disant :

- Enchantée, monsieur Kyo.

Un silence assourdissant suivit sa tirade.

Quoi ? Alors il ne la saluait même pas ? Elle releva la tête, surprise et un peu insultée. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua vraiment son visage. Son cœur en manqua un battement. L'homme était tellement beau que ça en faisait presque mal. Tout lui semblait parfait : son nez un peu pointu, ses lèvres charnues, sa mâchoire légèrement allongée et carrée, et ses yeux… Ils étaient comme la flamme dans laquelle se jette le papillon de nuit. Deux rubis, rouges comme la plus farouche des passions, et ils dégageaient pourtant un calme apaisant. Puis, elle remarqua son sourire qui dévoilait tranquillement une rangée de dents blanches étrangement pointues. Alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient, Yuya vit s'allumer une étincelle au fond des prunelles carmin : du plaisir, mélangé à du jeu.

- C'est qu'elle bave, la planche-à-pain !

La voix, basse et profonde, était aussi parfaite que son propriétaire.

Mais ses paroles…

Une veine tiqua sur la tempe de la jolie blonde. Un complexe qu'elle entretenait depuis que sa meilleure amie Mahiro remplissait un bonnet «D» éveilla sa mémoire, lui montant le rose aux joues. Son caractère enflammé réagit au quart de tour :

- Planche-à-pain ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Et pis sur quoi tu voudrais que j'bave ? Faudrait pas t'enfler la tête, elle va exploser à force !

À ces paroles, il s'était avancé vers elle dans un mouvement rapide, presque imperceptible, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine se trouve à une vingtaine de centimètres du nez de Yuya. Les battements de son cœur entrèrent en mode «erratique» : il était beaucoup trop près ! Il se pencha encore plus près et lui susurra à l'oreille, ses lèvres brossant doucement la chair sensible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment et de frissonner. Sa raison lui criait de s'éloigner, de se sauver à toute jambe, mais son corps l'en empêchait. Le magnétisme qu'il exerçait était tout simplement hallucinant.

- Ne viens pas me faire croire que ton corps ne me désire pas.

Elle recula vivement, rouge de honte et de colère, et son dos heurta son torse musclé. Quand était-il passé derrière elle ? Elle voulut se retourner et se mettre en position de combat, mais deux bras puissants la maintinrent en place tandis qu'une grande main chaude, presque brûlante, attrapa son sein gauche, appliquant une légère pression.

- Décidément, il n'y a rien d'intéressant par là. Et les esclaves ne doivent jamais répondre à leur maître. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas le savoir.

Alors qu'elle se débattait comme une furie entre ses bras, elle articula, le ton montant graduellement :

- Mais… lâche-moi ! Espèce de PERVERS !

Elle se dégagea enfin, à bout de souffle et tentant de réajuster son haut de kimono d'entraînement qui s'était relâché. Elle était déjà furieuse, mais lorsqu'elle vit son énorme sourire moqueur et satisfait, sa colère explosa, telle une bombe Tomahawk puissance dix, ravageant les tympans des gens à cinq cent mètres à la ronde :

- ALORS LE SALAUD IL SE CROIT TOUT PERMIS ? BEN L'IMBÉCILE PERVERTI APPRENDRA QU'ON S'EN PREND PAS IMPUNÉMENT À YUYA SHIINA ! IDIOT ! GROS TAS DE MUSCLES SANS CERVELLE !

- Oh, ce qu'elle est chiante ! En plus d'être plate elle est bruyante !

La rage au cœur et une envie meurtrière au fond des yeux, la jeune femme attrapa trois couteaux de lancer à sa cuisse gauche et les envoya valser dans sa direction. Son sourire arrogant toujours scotché au visage, Kyo attrapa les trois kunais d'un seul mouvement puis lui tourna le dos, riant à gorge déployée et sortant de la pièce en l'ignorant. Malgré sa colère fulgurante, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, non sans une pointe de tristesse, que son rire était froid et sans joie.

Et c'est un Muramasa riant sous cape qui calma une Yuya fulminante en lui annonçant que comme tous les autres étaient arrivés, le cours allait commencer.

« … oui, un démon ! Un démon plus beau qu'un dieu, mais… Non ! NON, j'ai pas écrit ça ! C'est un pervers sans conscience, un point c'est tout ! En plus, quand j'y repense, Muramasa n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter ! Aaaargh ! Quand je pense qu'il m'a peloté les seins ! Grrrr ! Au moins, il n'est pas reparu du reste du cours, mais j'ai quand même eu la honte de ma vie ! Et pis Mahiro l'a vu faire sans intervenir, elle aussi ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en rit ! Et ça se dit mon amie ! Mais bon… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, puisque vu de l'extérieur, ça devait avoir l'air plutôt ridicule… mais ça ne pardonne quand même pas le geste de cet homme, ce Kyo. En plus, il a parlé comme si j'étais son esclave ! Pour qui il se prend ! Je vis seule depuis plus d'un an, on ne me donne pas d'ordre du genre ! (Bon, ok, les profs et Madame Shizuu ça compte pas, j'ai pas le choix…) …»

Alors qu'elle continuait à écrire furieusement, malmenant son pauvre journal qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, elle repensa à ces deux yeux rouges qui l'avaient transpercée, plus tôt en après-midi. C'était difficile à admettre, mais elle les avait trouvés magnifiques. Ils étaient aussi profonds que l'océan, et ils avaient la couleur de la tristesse. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait aperçu la couleur de son cœur, puis, soudainement, un mur s'était dressé, protégeant de fait les émotions et les pensées de l'homme. Puis, la moquerie avait commencé, et à ce souvenir, ses mâchoires se contractèrent presque douloureusement.

Puis, se disant qu'elle n pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, elle referma son journal dans un petit clappement sec et se leva de son lit pour enfiler son uniforme de travail : une jupe moulante noire qui lui tombait un peu en faut des genoux, une chemise blanche à laquelle il manquait les boutons du haut et un petit débardeur pourpre par-dessus le tout. Elle était serveuse dans un bar à mi-temps pendant les cours, et cet été à plein temps. C'était illégal, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'âge, mais les clients ne s'en plaignaient pas, loin de là ! La jeune fille attirait bien des clients réguliers, en plus de calmer les esprits échauffés lorsque la bagarre pointait son nez. De plus, son joli minois et son sourire chaleureux lui prodiguaient de généreux pourboires qui lui permettaient de mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour aller à l'université.

Pour l'instant, les assurances de son frère payaient ses études, et le gouvernement lui versait une allocation mensuelle qui couvrait à peine les services de logis de l'orphelinat, qui consistait en une petite chambre avec cuisinette dans un immeuble habité seulement par des jeunes filles en pension, et où une vieille dame, Mme Shizuu, s'assurait de leur sécurité, et surtout de leur bonne conduite. Yuya était la plus jeune d'entre elles, et elle travaillait depuis un peu plus de huit mois, depuis que les assurances-vie de son frère avaient réduit les versements de presque de moitié. Si elle ne travaillait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à manger.

Elle travaillait depuis au bar-motel _Les__Pétales__de__Minuit_. C'était un petit établissement familial de seulement douze chambres, mais la salle commune, qui servait de bar le soir, était spacieuse et fort chaleureuse, et présentait de nombreux écrans qui diffusaient différents sports en permanence. L'entreprise était tenue par un certain Yukimura Sanada, aidé de ses dix compagnons qui lui servaient aussi de famille. Ils résidaient d'ailleurs tous dans une bâtisse annexée au motel.

En route vers son job, la jeune fille mangea le sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé en écoutant un peu de musique avec l'ancien lecteur mp3 de Mahiro, qu'elle lui avait donné lorsque ses parents lui en avaient offert un nouveau.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à un bon pas, elle arriva au bar, poussa la prote d'entrée en faisant tinter les clochettes et lança un bonjour sonore aux gens qui s'affairaient un peu partout : il fallait nettoyer les tables, préparer le comptoir à boisson et les chambres à l'étage. Yuya se lança immédiatement dans la dernière tâche, allant secouer les futons, remplacer les draps et les produits de bain et passer la mope et un linge désinfectant sur toutes les surfaces lisses. Les normes de propreté s'étaient beaucoup renforcées depuis la dernière épidémie de grippe et cela avait ajouté beaucoup de travail à tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière chambre, la numéro 12, elle y découvrit des valises ouvertes et des vêtements ici et là sur le lit, le sol et dans les tiroirs. Interloquée, puisque normalement les clients ne restaient pas plus d'une nuit, elle redescendit demander ce qu'il fallait faire de cette pièce à son patron.

- Monsieur Yukimura ?

- Moouuuiiiii ? Que puis-je pour toi, délicieuse enfant ?

Habituée à ce genre de sobriquets, la jeune femme continua :

- Que dois-je faire de la chambre 12 ? Quelqu'un y a laissé tous ses bagages…

- Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de t'avertir ! Un ami, bien qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas que je l'appelle ainsi, va y habiter quelques mois. Pour ce qui est de l'entretien, tu n'as qu'à t'en tenir à la formule habituelle, en plus d'envoyer à nettoyer les vêtements qui seront en dehors des tiroirs et penderies. La journée suivante tu n'auras qu'à lui restituer les vêtements propres et pliés sur le petit bureau.

- Pas de problème, patron !

Sur ces mots et un grand sourire, elle retourna à son travail avant de redescendre faire son service comme serveuse. Elle commençait à tous les soirs à 18h30, sauf le mardi et le mercredi, ses journées de congé, et finissait vers 22h30, sauf les vendredi et samedi soirs où elle finissait vers minuit et demi. Ces jours-là, Sasuke, le fils adoptif de Yukimura, la raccompagnait jusque chez elle, puisqu'il n'était pas sécuritaire pour une jeune fille de son âge de déambuler seule à ces heures de la nuit.

Donc, à onze heures moins dix, elle tournait la clef de son petit appartement et y entrait, fatiguée mais satisfaite de son travail. Elle alla directement sous la douche, finit ensuite son tout premier devoir de mathématiques de l'année scolaire puis alla se coucher, épuisée, sur ces pensées : «Aujourd'hui fût une longue et bizarre journée, mais demain est un autre jour.» Elle s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il était retourné à sa petite chambre beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là, il l'avait trouvée rangée et propre, et il planait dans l'air, en-dessous des produits nettoyants, une odeur qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait ni à mettre un visage, ni un nom dessus. Et ça l'énervait vaguement. Il avait habituellement une excellente mémoire pour ces choses-là. Puis, haussant les épaules, il descendit se chercher une bouteille de sake. Yukimura finirait sûrement la soirée avec lui, feignant d'être saoul comme une botte et rigolant pour un oui ou pour un non. L'homme lui tapait parfois sur le système, mais il était au courant de tout et son sake était bon.

Alors qu'il buvait, assis dans un coin retiré de la grande salle, il se surprit à penser à la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait enquiquiné durant l'après-midi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ignorée, comme toutes les autres ? La réponse, insidieuse, s'imposa à son esprit : parce que l'espace d'un instant, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, rouge sur vert, il avait eu la sensation très nette qu'elle pouvait voir son âme. Il avait alors dressé le mur facial qu'il adressait généralement aux ennemis coriaces et l'avait embêtée, comme pour se prouver qui si quelqu'un d'entre les deux avait du pouvoir sur l'autre, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui sur elle.

Il grogna doucement, irrité d'être en train de penser à une adolescente bruyante. Il devait être malade pour songer ainsi à elle alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Encore une fois, une réponse qu'il ne partagerait probablement avec personne se matérialisa sous forme de souvenir. Alors qu'il lui avait dit des choses cruelles, elle avait répondu, et même tenté de l'attaquer. Bien sûr, elle était immensément faible face à lui, mais c'était ce qui la rendait amusante : elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui, comme tous les autres qui croisaient son regard rubis. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : «marrante».

Alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malicieux, le patron du bar vint se laisser choir sur la chaise à côté de lui, après avoir déposé deux bouteilles de sake sur la table. La salle était maintenant déserte, Kosuke ayant finit de nettoyer les tables et le dessus du bar. Yukimura passerait l'aspirateur plus tard sur l'épaisse moquette.

- Aaaaah, rien de mieux qu'un bon sake en fin de journée, n'est-ce pas, Kyo ?

Il ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que Yukimura, en bon compagnon de beuverie, connaissait très bien son avis là-dessus.

- C'est bien triste, Kyo ! Tu es rentré trop tard !

L'homme aux yeux rouges le regarda une seconde avant de tourner son attention de nouveau vers son verre, à peine intéressé par les habituels bavardages du joyeux personnage devant lui.

- Tu as manqué mon joli rayon de soleil ! Tu sais, depuis que j'ai ajouté quatre chambres et que le rotenburo est accessible à la clientèle, j'ai décidé de prendre un nouvel employé !

Kyo haussa un sourcil sceptique : Yukimura était reconnu comme un coureur de jupons invétéré. Il n'aurait certainement pas engagé _un_ nouvel employé.

- Ahaha ! Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher ! C'est bien une fille !

- Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ?

Yukimura rit encore, mais plus doucement, et son visage, bien que souriant, prit une note un peu plus sérieuse.

- Mon enquête sur elle n'a abouti que très récemment, et j'ai découvert des choses plutôt intéressantes… je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant, mais elle sera bientôt impliquée de toute façon : de grandes puissances se mettent en mouvement pour mettre la main sur elle. Tu te souviens de Nozomu Shinta ?

Le nouvel assistant fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. C'était le frère de cette prophétesse, Sakuya, qui lui avait préféré Kyoshiro, à l'époque. En plus, c'était cet imbécile de Kyoshiro qui avait tué Nozomu par erreur. Depuis, l'imbécile n'avait plus tué, et la seule arme qu'il avait touchée, c'était un sabre en bois.

- Et bien il avait adopté une petite fille, après sa fuite de chez les Mibu, il y a quinze ans. Et cette petite fille avait été laissée pour morte à deux ans, ses deux parents assassinés dans un attentat terroriste. Cette petite fille était l'unique héritière de plus de la moitié des entreprises du Japon.

Le samurai regarda le patron platement, de nouveau désintéressé. Les histoires de demoiselles en détresse l'avaient toujours laissé froid. Yukimura, voyant son compagnon de beuverie se refermer, recommença :

- Attend, j'arrive à la meilleure partie : dans quelques semaines, la jeune femme qu'elle est maintenant aura 17 ans, et le testament de ses parents stipule qu'en cas de décès, elle hérite de la totalité des entreprises sous tutelle qu'elle aura désignée elle-même, à l'âge de 18 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se juge prête. Et ce tuteur devra faire partie de son entourage depuis au moins un an. Elle doit déjà désigner, à ses dix-sept ans, son protecteur principal.

Kyo, ennuyé, réitéra sa question :

- Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ?

- D'ici quelques semaines, cet endroit grouillera de tueurs et d'espions, tous après elle. Ça a d'ailleurs déjà commencé. Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des petites frappes, et Sasuke a réussi à les détourner de son appartement, mais les Mibu entrent dans la danse. Il a découvert qu'elle était toujours en vie. Les combats vont devenir intéressants.

L'homme aux yeux bleus ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore. Bien qu'il s'inquiétait de la sécurité de Yuya, puisque c'était bien d'elle dont il s'agissait, il se réjouissait à l'avance des affrontements qui allaient avoir lieu. Et il vit que Kyo pensait de même.

- Mais quel triste destin, tout de même ! Une si jeune et jolie personne, avec un cœur en or, qui plus est ! Je crois qu'elle te plaira, lorsque tu la verras, Kyo.

L'interpelé haussa les épaules et se leva, emportant la dernière bouteille de sake avec lui. Il s'en foutait bien de la fille. La perspective de combats où son titre du plus fort serait mis en jeu l'excitait bien plus.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que la fille en question avait déjà capté son attention, et cet après-midi même.

Resté seul dans le bar déserté, Yukimura pensa tout haut :

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta défunte mère, Yuya. Et c'est de plus en plus dangereux…

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Et hop, nouvelle histoire commencée sur papier il y a déjà bien longtemps! J'ai quelques chapitres de prêts sur papier, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les taper et les corriger... Je vais faire mon gros possible!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plait! J'apprécie toutes les formes de commentaires! Dites-moi surtout si ça vaut la peine d'être continué! :)

À la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

le truc que j'ai oublié d'écrire avant maintenant:

Disclaimer: je owne rien de tout ce que Akimine Kamijyo a fait. Je owne juste ma tête et les univers bizarres qui en sortent.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Jeudi, 6 septempre 2010

Comme à tous les matins de semaine, Yuya se réveilla quelques minutes avant son réveille-matin. Un rayon de soleil bien malotru lui tombait en plein visage, ce matin-là. Malgré la douleur provoquée par la lumière trop intense, elle s'assit dans son lit avec un sourire. Il avait plu les deux derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui il ferait beau, et elle pourrait dîner dehors avec Mahiro. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la petite pièce et se sauva dans sa toute aussi petite salle de bain pour faire sa toilette du matin.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, son uniforme scolaire bien en place, elle alla déjeûner puis préparer son sac pour la journée. Elle avait préparé sa pile de manuels la veille, mais elle vérifiait toujours avant de partir pour être certaine de ne rien oublier. En posant les yeux sur son horaire de la journée, à la case «jour 4», elle figea : son premier cours de la journée était éducation physique. Elle eut un instant de panique à l'idée de revoir l'homme aux yeux rouges, puis, optimiste comme toujours, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, il ne pourrait rien arriver de grave, et qu'en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, rien ne gâcherait sa bonne humeur, même pas un détestable assistant beaucoup trop beau pour être humain. Et c'est sur ce bel élan qu'elle partit de la résidence pour jeunes femmes de Mme Shizuu.

Dans les vestiaires du dojo, elle croisa Mahiro qui avait terminé de se changer. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Yuya enfilait ses vêtements d'entraînement, jusqu'à ce que Mahiro s'arrête dans une tirade :

- Oh, mais quelle idiote je fais ! Je suis justement arrivée plus tôt pour parler à maître Muramasa ! Je t'explique tout à l'heure !

- Oui !

Intriguée, mais toujours de bonne humeur, Yuya regarda son amie partir. Prête à son tour, prête à son tour, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'équipement pour aller chercher ce dont ils auraient besoin pendant le cours. Comme elle arrivait souvent plus tôt, c'était en général elle qui s'occupait de sortir les épées en bois, les mannequins et tout autre appareil nécessaire au cours du jour. Muramasa laissait toujours une note dans le local sur laquelle il indiquait le matériel qu'il leur faudrait utiliser.

Donc, en route pour la dernière pièce au bout du long corridor, Yuya entendit de légers bruissements derrière un des shojis. Ça venait de la salle d'entraînement supplémentaire, qu'ils n'utilisaient que si la grande était fermée. Curieuse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte d'à peine dix centimètres. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la laissa bouche-bée : Kyo, vêtu d'un simple hakama noir, s'entraînait avec son long sabre. Il ne le maniait que d'une main alors que le sabre était clairement conçu pour être utilisé à deux mains. Les mouvements qu'il enchaînait à un rythme impossible et avec une fluidité estomaquante ne semblaient lui demander aucun effort. Pourtant, un sabre si long devait être plutôt lourd !

Soudain, le sabre qu'elle n'arrivait à peu près pas à discerner s'était figé à moins d'un centimètre de ses yeux. Normalement, elle aurait sauté en arrière, cherchant à s'éloigner à tout prix du danger, mais avec cet homme, et elle ne se l'expliquait pas, elle _savait_ qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. En tout cas, pas physiquement. Surprise par son propre manque de réaction, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers le visage de son attaquant. L'espace d'un instant si court qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait dû l'imaginer, elle put lire de la confusion dans les prunelles rouges de l'homme, puis le masque qui ne laissait passer que les moqueries se remit en place.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Cette fille n'avait donc aucun sens de la préservation ? Ou encore était-elle vraiment stupide ? La dernière fois, elle s'était défendue, pourtant. Intrigué, il décida de la tester : il laissa s'échapper son aura meurtrière, qu'il contenait à l'habitude. Le résultat fut instantané : elle se mit à trembler, et il entendit son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire s'accélérer. Mais les deux grands yeux verts, élargis de frayeur, ne quittaient pas les siens. Et elle ne fuyait toujours pas. Énervé, il ne fit pas attention et son énergie se focusa un peu plus sur la jeune femme devant lui. Cette fois, elle vacilla sous la pression qui l'opprimait tel un étau de fer. Son regard se voilà légèrement, mais conserva toute sa détermination. Détermination si puissante que cela forçait le respect. L'homme pu aussi apercevoir une certitude inébranlable au fond des iris couleur émeraude. Un nuage de tristesse les assombrit un peu plus alors qu'elle dit, le souffle court et la voix faible :

- Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni un question. Ce n'était qu'un énoncé, émit de cette certitude qu'il lisait un instant auparavant en elle. Et cela le surprit tellement que son aura s'évanouit. Elle n'avait dit que la vérité, la vérité toute crue. Il baissa sa lame et rattrapa Yuya qui, privée de la pression qui l'assaillait de toute part, s'écroulait par en avant, ses jambes abandonnant la mission de supporter son poids. Il l'avait attrapée avec sa main gauche sur le bas de son dos, l'attirant vers lui. Aussitôt que le corps mince entra en contact avec le sien, il sentit la jeune fille se crisper, ses poings s'appuyant sur son torse nu. Son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée et elle fuyait son regard, maintenant. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- On a des pensées mal placées ? Alors que tu ne tiens même pas debout.

La rougeur sur ses joues s'intensifia et les poings serrés fermes se mirent à taper et à pousser de toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

- Lâche-moi, pervers ! Je… j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Amusé, il la lâcha d'un coup, et comme c'était prévisible, elle s'écrasa avec une grâce _presque_ calculée sur son postérieur.

- Argh ! Mais… idiot ! Fallait pas me lâcher comme ça ! Ça fait mal !

Grinçant des dents, une main massant son bas de dos endolori, Yuya leva des yeux furieux vers Kyo. Puis, se souvenant de sa décision du matin, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, non et non ! Je me l'étais pourtant dit ! Pas question de gâcher la bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! Et même toi tu n'y arriveras pas !

Une moue sceptique et amusée peinte sur le visage, le grand samurai se pencha très bas vers elle et lui murmura, au creux de l'oreille :

- Voyons voir jusqu'à quand tu tiendras cette résolution, planche-à-pain.

Son premier réflexe fut de serrer les poings encore plus fort pour les lui balancer en pleine figure. Mais elle se ravisa aussitôt : c'était un défi, et Yuya Shiina n'était pas une lâche. Elle lui envoya le regard le plus féroce et le plus déterminé qu'elle put construire, puis s'adoucit. Elle se leva sur ses jambes encore tremblantes et lui fit son sourire éclatant accompagné d'un joyeux :

- Sur ce, monsieur, bonne journée !

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons, s'éloignant aussi vite que lui permettait son corps déjà fatigué.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser ? Aussi, en s'approchant si près d'elle, il avait été envahi par son odeur fraîche et végétale. Il connaissait cette odeur : c'était celle qui s'était accrochée à sa chambre, dans l'auberge de Yukimura. Alors c'était elle, l'employée mystère du vieux pervers alcoolique ? Shiina Yuya était en fait Kagurame Yuya. Et Shiina devait être Shinta. Le plus ironique, dans tout cela, était que la principale intéressée semblait tout ignorer des complots qui l'entouraient de toutes parts.

En allant vers les quartiers de Muramasa, il sourit malicieusement, dévoilant une dentition un peu trop développée pour appartenir à un humain : Yukimura avait raison, la fille lui plaisait. Pas vraiment parce qu'elle était jolie (oui, elle l'était, mais ça il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais), mais à cause de son caractère explosif. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait chez cette fille : comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi près de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle ignorer la peur qui lui rongeait visiblement les entrailles ?

Il attrapa son haut de kimono dans le vestibule qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Muramasa et l'enfila négligemment. Au lieu d'entrer directement dans le bureau dont l'accès était barré par deux shojis comme il l'aurait fait normalement, il s'adossa à une des colonnes qui sortaient d'un mur. Il avait senti une présence autre à celle de Muramasa. Alors qu'il lissait ses pensées vagabonder à nouveau pour attendre la fin de l'entretien, un des shojis glissa doucement et Mahiro en sortit.

- Oh, bonjour Kyo !

Il inclina à peine la tête en guise de réponse, puis se dirigea vers le bureau où il savait que Muramasa l'attendait. Lorsqu'il eut franchi les portes, ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire doux.

- Bonjour, Kyo. Assied-toi, s'il-te-plait.

Lorsqu'il eut obtempéré, l'homme blond continua :

- Je sais que tu as rencontré et entendu parler de Yuya. Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'homme aux yeux rouges fronça les sourcils.

- Bruyante, plate comme une planche, marrante, bizarre.

N'importe qui aurait eu des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux après avoir reçu une telle réponse, mais Muramasa avait l'habitude de déchiffrer les répliques trop courtes de l'homme peu bavard. Il rit un peu, puis reprit :

- Je vois qu'elle a aussi capté ton attention. Tu la trouves bizarre ? J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas peur de toi ? Et bien vois-tu, cette jeune fille malmenée par le destin possède un don et un force qui fait défaut à la plupart des gens sur cette planète : elle sait faire confiance, et elle croit en la race humaine. Je sais que tu ne te considères pas comme un humain, Kyo, mais c'est le cœur, qu'elle sait lire. Non, ne t'en fait pas, elle ne possède pas le don du satori, comme moi. Mais contrairement à moi, elle voit ce qu'il y a sous la surface des pensées quotidiennes, et c'est pourquoi elle te fait confiance.

Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler en priorité. J'imagine que Yukimura t'a parlé d'elle ? Oui, bien sûr, ça l'intéresse beaucoup lui aussi. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'Est que c'était sensé être moi, son tuteur légal, s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à ses parents. Mais Nozomu l'a reccueillie sur la scène du meurtre, et en la touchant, il a vu qui elle était. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions, puisque je n'ai jamais pu lui demander.

Comme il était déjà en fuite à ce moment-là, il a dû se dire qu'en l'Adoptant, il lui donnait une bien meilleure chance de se refaire une vie tranquille. Moi, j'ai cru comme tous les autres qu'elle était disparue, et morte. Et c'est ce qui l'a protégée durant toutes ces années : tous ses rivaux croyaient qu'elle était morte.

Mais plus elle vieillit, plus elle ressemble à sa mère, et de nombreux ennemis s'assemblent autour d'elle. Je vais lui révéler tout cela cette semaine, et dans cinq semaines, j'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes chez son avocat. Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action. Tu t'amuseras sûrement. J'ai aussi parlé avec Yukimura. Il est d'Accord pour la prendre à son auberge. Son appartement n'est plus sécuritaire, et de mon côté, Mayumi va emménager avec moi, et je n'ai pas le droit de la mettre en danger. Tu es d'accord pour la balade chez l'avocat ? »

Il prit le sourire goguenard de Kyo pour un «oui».

- Et puis j'aurais besoin de toi pour le cours d'aujourd'hui : je veux leur apprendre ce qu'est une aura. Mais vas-y doucement, ils n'on t pas tous la même force de caractère que Yuya.

Le masque sans émotion retomba en place : effrayer une bande d'adolescents n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des trucs «marrants», pour lui. C'était plutôt dans les trucs «chiants». Il obtempéra quand même : il avait accepté le poste que lui suggérait Muramasa, et il était homme de parole. Et puis pour l'instant ça le logeait et le nourrissait.

Durant le cours, il regarda à loisir la jeune fille blonde de derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. En le voyant entrer dans le dojo à la suite de Muramasa, un air exaspéré était passé sur son visage, juste avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de sa promesse de bonne humeur de la journée. Depuis, elle l'ignorait superbement.

À la fin du cours, elle lui accorda un regard, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la fixait aussi, elle rougit. Pour masquer son trouble, elle lui tira la langue, lui fit un grand sourire, comme pour lui dire : «Tu vois, je suis encore de bonne humeur !» et s'enfuit vers les vestiaires en entraînant Mahiro avec elle.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noir-rouge sourit dans son dos : elle était définitivement dans la catégorie des trucs «marrants».

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Yuya, heureuse comme pas deux, sautillait presque vers son point de rencontre habituel avec Mahiro : elle avait eu un bon résultat dans son dernier examen d'histoire et la pause dîner était arrivée ! Que demander de plus ? En plus de manger, elle allait pouvoir questionner Mahiro sur sa rencontre du matin avec Muramasa.

Devant l'arbre sous lequel elles s'assaillaient toujours, Yuya se souvint que son amie arriverait un peu plus tard ce midi : elle était en charge du ménage de son local, cette semaine.

Résignée, elle s'assit sur une racine proéminente de l'arbre et replaça d'une main distraite les plis de sa jupe. Elle sursauta lorsque sa main en rencontra une autre sur sa cuisse. Son visage se ferma et elle balança son poing derrière elle, en plein visage d'un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle.

- Bas les pattes, tigre débile !

Le nez en sang, le garçon aux cheveux roses répondit :

- Quel sens de la répartie, Yuya chérie ! Que c'est rafraîchissant, sous ce soleil !

- Va te rafraîchir les idées ailleurs, Hidetada !

Elle l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied volant dans la fontaine la plus près. Elle se rassit ensuite, sereine, et replaça une fois de plus sa tenue. Elle sortit son bento de son sac et le posa sur ses genoux : aussi bien commencer à manger, il lui restait encore dix minutes à attendre. Alors qu'elle sortait de ses baguettes de leur étui, elle sentit la paire qui retenait son chignon quitter ses cheveux.

- Hey !

Elle tourna la tête, essayant de voir qui s'en prenait à ses cheveux et à sa paire de baquettes préférée tout en empêchant son bento de tomber. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Kyo, penché par-dessus son épaule, enfourner un morceau de viande provenant de _son _bento avec l'aide de _ses _baguettes.

- C'est pas mauvais. C'est même plutôt bon.

- M… Merci… mais hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est mon repas ! Et rend-moi mes baguettes !

Il se redressa, emportant les baguettes et son visage hors de protée des mains de Yuya.

- Tu devrais te réjouir, planche-à-pain : t'as enfin une qualité !

- J'ai un nom, tu sauras, et c'est YUYA ! Idiot !

Soudainement, il était devant elle et avait capturé, toujours à l'aide des baguettes volées, le petit bout de peau plissée par les sourcils froncés de la jeune fille. Surprise, elle relâcha la tension sur son front, et la peau ferme glissa d'elle-même en dehors de la prise des baguettes.

- Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps.

- Hein ?

- Les gens de bonne humeur ne froncent pas les sourcils.

- Argh ! Tu… mh… Ahh ! Meurs !

Alors qu'elle lui balançait son poing à la figure, elle sentit les baguettes qu'elle tenait dans cette main la quitter et se rendre, par on ne sait quel moyen, dans sa bouche ouverte avec un morceau de boule de riz. Surprise, elle ramena son bras étendu vers elle et mastiqua pour libérer sa bouche.

Kyo planta la deuxième paire de baguettes dans son bento en disant :

- Mange, sinon tu grandiras pas. Et t'auras jamais l'air d'une femme.

Il avait prononcé la dernière partie en passant un regard délibéré sur la poitrine pas si menue de la jeune fille. Elle vit rouge en même temps que son visage. Une grosse pierre qui trainait pas là eut le malheur de tomber sous la main furieuse de Yuya, et bientôt elle vola à la rencontre de la tête de l'insolent en même temps qu'un cri de pure rage éruptait de la jeune femme blonde. Bien entendu, le projectile n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Fulminante, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lui rendre ses baguettes à cheveux. Sa colère se transforma en tristesse. C'était vraiment ses baguettes préférées : son frère les lui avait offertes quelques jours avant de mourir. Elle se laissa choir de nouveau sur la racine qui lui servait de siège, ne se souciant plus du tout des plis éparpillés de sa jupe.

- Ah, Yuya ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Reconnaissant la voix de Mahiro, la jeune fille blonde se composa un air heureux avant de se retourner : elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie avec ses histoires.

- Bonjour ! Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure ! Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps !

- Tiens, tu as changé ta coiffure ? Ça te va bien, le petit chignon sur le côté !

- Hein ?

Elle porta une main à ses cheveux, et pour sûr, les baguettes y étaient, retenant une mèche de cheveux sur le côté de sa tête. Plus par réflexe que par intention précise, elle se tourna vers la direction que le samurai des temps modernes avait prise plus tôt. Bien sûr, il n'y était déjà plus.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix de Mahiro la ramena à la réalité.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Cette fois, le visage souriant qu'elle offrit à son amie était authentique.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu arrives si tôt à l'école ?

- Oh ! C'est vrai !

Rassurée sur l'état de son amie, Mahiro se lança dans une série d'explications enjouées : sa grande sœur, Mayumi, allait épouser leur maître Muramasa et elle allait partir vivre avec ce dernier. La plus jeune des sœurs allait donc emménager dans la chambre de la plus vieille, qui était plus grande que la sienne et possédait une gigantesque penderie. Aussi, Mahiro serait demoiselle d'honneur, et Yuya était invitée à l'être également.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais, je ne peux pas, c'est trop d'honneur !

- Mais arrête, tu sais bien que Mayumi te considère comme sa deuxième petite sœur ! Et puis d'ailleurs, ce samedi tu dois absolument venir faire les boutiques avec nous ! Nous allons chercher sa robe !

- Oh, mais Mahiro, je…

Toutes les étoiles dans les yeux de son amie étaient autant de pincements dans le cœur de Yuya : elle aurait bien sûr adoré aller magasiner avec sa meilleure amie et sa sœur si douce, mais elle n'avait pas tant d'argent, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'absenter de son travail, surtout pas la fin de semaine. Elle aurait normalement commencé à travailler à dix-huit heure trente, lui laissant la journée pour faire autre chose, mais ce mois-ci, les samedis étaient spéciaux : Yukimura donnait accès à ses célèbres rotenburos, ces bains gigantesques en plein air, et il avait besoin de tous ses employés toute la journée pour servir les rafraîchissements et les collations en plus de voir aux besoins des clients.

Mahiro coupa court au dilemme de Yuya :

- C'est déjà arrangé ! Yukimura est d'accord, il te laisse jusqu'à dix-huit heure trente, soit ton quart normal !

- Pour de vrai ?

- Ouaip ! Alors samedi sera une journée de filles !

- Génial ! Merci, Mahiro, Vous êtes trop gentilles, toi et ta sœur ! Je vous adore ! Et je vais aussi devoir me souvenir de remercier Yukimura !

Les deux adolescentes terminèrent ainsi de dîner en riant et en discutant de toutes sortes de bêtises. La bonne humeur matinale de Yuya était revenue.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Après les cours, Yuya retourna chez elle avec la très nette sensation d'être observée. Un peu mal à l'aise de prime abord, elle chassa vite le sentiment désagréable en passant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble où elle résidait.

Comme à tous les soirs, elle s'installa au fourneau et se cuisina un petit quelque chose avant d'aller faire ses devoirs en mangeant. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle alla se changer et nettoya sa seule chemise d'uniforme avant de la mettre à sécher pour le lendemain. Les uniformes scolaires coûtaient un certain prix, et elle n'avait pas pu se permettre l'achat de deux chemises et encore moins deux vestes.

Satisfaite, elle sortit de son appartement en prenant bien soin de verrouiller derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, la sensation d'être épiée lui revint immédiatement. Un peu effrayée, elle pressa le pas instinctivement. Elle commençait à sentir une aura meurtrière fixée sur elle, et la panique se mettait à combattre sa raison. Elle résista à l'envie de courir, mais lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du bar, elle s'élança en un sprint final qui fut stoppé net par la poussée d'une main. Complètement déstabilisée dans son élan, elle s'écrasa au sol dans la petite ruelle où on l'avait poussée. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur en même temps que la peau de ses genoux cédait au contact du bitume. Ses mains subirent le même sort quelques fractions de seconde plus tard.

Elle allait se relever pour courir quand la même main qui l'avait poussée se referma avec force sur sa gorge. Elle se vit privée d'air en même temps que de parole. L'homme, puisque c'en était bien un, la traîna plus profondément dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Yuya se débattait comme un beau diable, cognant et griffant, mais l'homme ne lâchait pas prise et la jeune fille commençait à voir trouble. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait cruellement ressentir dans ses muscles qui la laissaient tomber un à un.

- T'es plutôt jolie ! Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu avant de s'en débarrasser ?

D'un coup, il ouvrit son chemisier blanc, faisant sauter quelques boutons dans son mouvement violent. Alors que Yuya réalisait qu'elle allait être violée, puis tuée, elle se mit à souhaiter de toutes ses forces mourir avant. Ensuite, elle se dit que son vœu serait peut-être bientôt exaucé, puisque son ouïe l'abandonnait : elle entendait un deuxième voix.

- Tu trouveras pas grand chose d'intéressant sur cette planche à pain.

La main qui serrait son cou le lâcha tout d'un coup, et elle avala une grande goulée d'air qui lui irrita la gorge. Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle essaya de ramper, cherchant à s'éloigner à tout prix de son agresseur. Elle entendit des bruits de coups près d'elle, et la clarté se fit de nouveau dans son esprit : quelqu'un l'aidait. La jeune femme retrouva un peu de son esprit combatif et se releva, prête à aider son bon samaritain qui, en observant quelques instants, s'avéra être Kyo.

Alors que ce dernier finissait d'assommer le vilain, un deuxième homme, armé d'un pistolet, cette fois-ci, apparut un peu plus loin. Sans perdre une seconde, il visa directement Yuya et fit feu. Kyo la tira par un bras pour la sortir de la trajectoire de la balle, mais elle passa quand même bord en bord de l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille. Kyo attrapa un morceau de brique qui trainait par là et le lança avec force _dans _la tête du deuxième assaillant. Il se tourna vers sa jeune protégée qui avait perdu connaissance et qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Il rattacha les deux boutons de son chemisier qui avaient survécu au mauvais traitement du premier assaillant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers _Les Pétales de Minuit. _Elle avait certes besoin de soins, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de gens à l'hôpital. Il serait facile de finir le travail discrètement. Et si la fille mourrait tout de suite, pas de combat intéressant pour plus tard. Et puis, cette jeune fille avait quelque chose de spécial. De toute façon, elle était son serviteur. Et les serviteur n'avait le droit de mourir que quand _il_ le décidait.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Yuya se réveilla, se sentant horriblement faible. Une douleur impossible lui taraudait l'épaule gauche, et lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger son bras gauche, elle se rendit compte que non seulement elle n'y arrivait pas, mais elle ne sentait pas non plus son bras. Prise de panique, elle s'assit d'un coup dans le lit, confuse, et elle sentit son bras : tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Graduellement, alors qu'elle s'examinait, les souvenirs lui revinrent : l'homme qui voulait la violer, Kyo qui était soudainement apparu et le coup de feu, puis la douleur qui explosait dans son épaule.

Son épaule était d'ailleurs bandée, mais on pouvait voir une tache rouge un peu au-dessus de son aisselle. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'on l'avait changée : elle portait un yukata blanc qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux que Yukimura prêtait aux clients qui allaient aux bains. En regardant autour d'elle, Yuya remarqua enfin l'environnement dans lequel elle reposait : une des chambrettes de _Les Pétales de Minuit_. Plus précisément, la numéro 12 où Kyo avait élu domicile pour les prochains mois. Elle tenta de se lever, confuse et gênée d'avoir dormi dans le lit d'un homme, mais aussitôt qu'elle se redressa, un vertige la prit et elle s'écroula au sol, à côté du futon. Comme son bras gauche était inutilisable, elle n'arriva pas à se réceptionner et s'écrasa directement sur son épaule blessée. Sous le choc de l'impact, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur et une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser par terre.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser pour dégager son épaule qui s'était remise à saigner, un des shojis s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître une imposante silhouette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Kyo s'avança dans la pièce, referma la porte coulissante derrière lui.

Yuya grogna, peu désireuse de se montrer ainsi devant lui. Elle détourna son visage, toujours incapable de se relever ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit soulevée par son bras indemne et déposée sur le lit en position assise. Avant qu'elle ait pu émettre le moindre son, la ceinture de son vêtement avait été détachée et le tissu qui couvrait son épaule blessée était descendu et dévoilait une partie de sa poitrine. Instantanément rouge, elle tenta tant bien que mal de retenir le tissu fuyant.

- Mais, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais !

- La ferme, Planche-à-pain. Laisse-toi faire.

- Quuoooâ ?

Elle se tourna à demi, essayant de voir son visage derrière elle, prête à se débattre de nouveau s'il le fallait. Ne voyant pas son habituel air goguenard, mais un air sérieux à la place, elle se calma : elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Si t'as besoin de cacher quelque chose, il te reste une main. Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais elle n'a pas bien grand à couvrir.

- Aaargh !

Furieuse, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais son yukata détaché l'empêchait de bouger beaucoup, au risque d'en montrer encore plus. Et puis, elle se sentait encore étourdie : elle perdait encore du sang.

- Ça suffit, Planche-à-pain. À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir, arrête de bouger.

- J'ai un nom, et c'est Yuya.

Malgré ses paroles vindicatives, elle s'était arrêtée de bouger. Kyo descendit une nouvelle fois le tissu nouvellement taché. La jeune fille résista à l'envie de remettre le kimono en place immédiatement et serra les dents lorsque l'homme sortit son bras gauche de la manche. Puis, il s'affaira à défaire le bandage imbibé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Serre les dents.

- Qu-

La douleur était si aigüe qu'elle en perdit la parole, et le souffle. Une nouvelle larme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir descendit le long de sa joue. Il avait inséré son petit doigt dans la blessure, et plutôt profondément. Incapable de supporter plus de douleur, son esprit lui échappa et glissa dans les limbes.

C'est une sensation froide sur son visage qui la réveilla, mais c'est la sensation de brûlure qui semblait surgir de l'intérieur de son corps qui la tira de sa torpeur. Tout son corps protestait. Ses muscles étaient en feu, son sang que son cœur cognait n'était autre que lave en fusion. Même son estomac se rebellait en lui donnant la nausée.

- Bois.

On l'avait redressée un peu et une tasse était appuyée sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assoiffée. Elle aspira un peu du liquide, hésitante de prime abord, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que de l'eau, elle avala goulument le contenu de toute la tasse, pour finalement s'étouffer avec la dernière gorgée. Sa gorge aussi la brûlait. Elle se souvint que cette partie de son corps avait aussi été malmenée.

Comme la tasse était de retour, elle prit une petite gorgée pour essayer de calmer sa quinte de toux. Elle essaya de se racler la gorge pour parler, mais la toux repris de plus belle. Elle reprit de l'eau et entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt : la lumière dans la petite pièce était beaucoup trop intense.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

La voix douce et basse de Kosuke s'était fait entendre sur sa droite, et le grognement de Kyo vint de la même direction :

- En vie. Et réveillée.

Yuya entendit un léger bruissement de tissu, puis une main fraîche se posait sur son front.

- Comment te sens-tu, Yuya ?

- Mmh…

Elle se remit à tousser un peu, mais cette fois sa voix sortit, bien que rauque.

- Bizarre, mais ça va aller. Ne vous en faites par pour moi.

Elle sourit doucement à la doublure de Yukimura, après avoir finalement ouvert les yeux. Cette dernière ne cacha pas son inquiétude, mais lui sourit aussi en retour. Kosuke regarda ensuite Kyo et lui demanda :

- Comment se fait-il que sa température soit aussi élevée ?

- C'est mon sang. Pas conçu pour circuler dans le corps d'un humain.

- Et ça dure longtemps ?

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé.

- Quelques heures, quelques jours. Ça dure pas.

La lumière se faisait petit à petit dans l'esprit de Yuya : le samurai lui avait donné du sang, et son corps était en réaction avec ce dernier. Elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang, après la blessure par balle, et l'homme lui avait fort probablement fait une transfusion. Aussi, certains propos qu'il avait tenus à l'instant suggéraient qu'il n'était pas humain. En y repensant, Yuya savait déjà au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne l'était pas : ses dents étaient pointues, son visage et son corps trop parfaits, et ces yeux rouges étaient tout sauf humains. Quoique… ils possédaient bien de l'humanité, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne fit pas attention et ne se rendit pas compte que Kosuke s'était retirée. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Kyo, l'objet de son regard fixe, lui tourna le visage dans la direction opposée et grogna un «dors» peu amène en se relevant. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la jeune femme l'appela :

- Kyo.

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Merci.

Et elle était sincère. Elle savait qu'il l'avait senti. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien et continua son chemin, refermant les shojis derrière lui.

Renfrognée, Yuya tira la langue en direction de la porte. Alors comme ça, il l'ignorait, maintenant ! Il chamboulait sa vie en sports, apparaissait un peu n'importe quand seulement pour la mettre hors d'elle, il la sauvait d'une mort certaine et allait même jusqu'à lui donner de son sang surhumain pour ensuite faire comme si elle n'existait pas aussitôt qu'elle lui exprimait sa grattitude. «Alors comme ça il faut te crier dessus pour que tu réagisses ? Et bien t'es tombé sur la bonne personne !»

Sur ces pensées qu'elle jugeait machiavéliques, Yuya se rendormit, mais cette fois de son propre chef.

aiufhalfh reljeifj oidkkjfdie - ponctuation.

Beeeeeeh... je l'aime pas du tout, ce chapitre-là, mais il fait beaucoup avancer l'histoire, et j'ai aucune espèce d'idée de comment le modifier... peut-être que le couper en deux aurait été une bonne idée (il est plutôt long, vous trouvez pas?). En tout cas, merci de lire quand même, et merci surtout pour les commentaires! Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas répondre, depuis quelque temps, les liens que m'envoie sur mon mail pour répondre aux reviews ne fonctionnent pas... :'( Si quelqu'un pense savoir pourquoi, ce serait bien gentil de me le communiquer! Merci d'avance!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: je owne rien du tout, sauf peut-être ma tête.

xxx-qiuyroan1jkdoi jfaoiefke

Vendredi, 7 septembre, 15h18

Yuya ouvrait doucement un œil. Cette fois, elle ne sentait plus la brûlure. Elle remua un peu pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'Avait presque plus mal. Prise d'un doute, elle chercha autour d'elle un quelconque indice sur la date: combien de temps avait-elle dormi pour être si près de la guérison totale? Elle avait quand même un trou dans l'épaule! Ce genre de blessure mettait du temps à se refermer et à bien se réparer.

Maintenant assise, elle s'aperçut qu'une silhouette assez imposante reposait dans un coin de la pièce. À la longue chevelure sombre et lisse et au katana surdimensionné posé sur l'épaule, elle reconnut sans peine Kyo. Il était resté près d'elle tout ce temps? Un peu intriguée par le comportement étrange du samurai, elle finit par mettre la main sur sa montre et y vit la date. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux: comment pouvait-elle se sentir aussi bien seulement le lendemain?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à ses questions, elle se servit un verre d'eau à la carafe qui était restée près de la tête du futon. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'en plus d'avoir raté l'école aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas travaillé la veille au soir non plus. Aussi, elle se demandait pourquoi on l'avait attaquée. Yuya avait beau ne pas être une grosse tête, elle n'était pas non plus idiote. Elle avait entendu l'homme dire qu'il allait s'amuser _avant_ de se débarrasser d'elle. Et il était évident que cette décision avait été prise _après_ l'avoir vue. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son grand-frère? Ses assassins croyaient peut-être qu'elle avait vu quelque chose?

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se souvint que la seule chose qu'elle avait vu de l'agresseur de son frère était une queue de cheval et une énorme croix rouge, comme un cicatrice sur son dos dénudé. Elle n'avait aucun don pour le sabre, mais elle savait se battre. Et elle vengerait son frère. Un jour, elle retrouverait l'assassin et elle lui ferait payer.

Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas qui c'était, et son ventre gargouillait furieusement. Elle finit son verre d'eau et se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes. Elle fit un pas, et un vertige la prit. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ce que le mouvement s'arrête d'un coup: on la retenait pas son obi. Le souffle coupé, elle essaya de se tortiller pour se dégager, mais on la soulevait maintenant, et ses pieds de touchaient plus terre.

-Lâchez-moi! Mais laissez-moi! Je vais crier, alors posez-moi!

-C'est ce que tu fais déjà, femme stupide.

-KYOOO-ouf!

L'homme venait de la déposer sans délicatesse sur son épaule, à plat ventre. Elle s'étouffa un peu, se remit à tousser avant de s'arrêter comme un vertige la prenait: elle manquait un peu d'air et son sang lui montait au cerveau.

-Kyo, pose-moi, j'ai la poitrine écrasée...

-T'en as pas.

-Argh!

Yuya essaya de le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais dans son état, et qui plus est contre Kyo, la manœuvre n'obtint pas vraiment de résultat. Sachant d'ores et déjà que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put en s'accrochant à son autre épaule, s'entortillant autour de sa tête. Aussitôt qu'elle fut un peu plus confortable, elle se sentit de nouveau tirée par son obi et son fessier rencontra quelque chose de mou.

Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à l'endroit où Kyo l'emmenait: du coup, elle se retrouvait assise à une table de la salle à manger/boire des _Pétales__de__Minuit_ sans trop savoir de quoi elle avait l'air. En tout cas, si elle s'attendait à être échevelée et cernée, elle ne s'apercevait certainement pas que le yukata trop léger, les rougeurs dues à la colère sur ses joues et ses yeux encore un peu endormis lui donnaient un charme plutôt irrésistible. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Kyo était déjà à l'autre bout de la grande pièce l'air énervé à boire son sake qu'il avait grappillé au bar avant de s'asseoir.

Pour lui, le simple fait d'avoir protégé quelqu'un était plutôt inconcevable. Soigner quelqu'un, alors? Autant lui demander d'être conciliant et aimable. Autant demander à une banane de chanter «bambino» en s'accompagnant à la mandoline, à ce compte-là.

Refusant d'accorder plus d'importance à ces pensées qu'il jugeait impertinentes et affaiblissantes, il se plongea dans la contemplation de sa coupe à sake.

De son côté, Yuya mangeait la soupe miso que Kosuke lui avait apportée en se demandant, un peu inquiète, comme elle allait bouquer sa fin de mois avec cette soirée en moins à son chèque de paie. Elle était d'ailleurs loin de se douter que des millions, voire des milliards de dollars dormaient dans un compte en banque, n'attendant que sa réapparition pour la servir.

Lorsqu'il eut remarqué qu'elle avait terminé son bol de soupe, Kyo sortit son cellulaire et téléphona à Muramasa. Lorsque l'homme répondit, il ne prit même pas le temps de le saluer:

-Elle est réveillée.

-Merci, Kyo. Je serai là d'ici une heure, mais elle ne doit surtout pas sortir de l'auberge d'ici-là.

Sur ce, l'homme aux yeux rouges raccrocha. De tout le temps de l'appel, ses yeux n'avaient pas une seule fois quitté la jeune fille blonde qui s'attaquait maintenant à un bol de riz et des légumes sautés avec vigueur.

Si elle avait aussi bon appétit, c'était signe qu'elle avait finit d'absorber son sang, et son propre corps finirait doucement le travail de guérison. L'important était qu'elle ne risquait plus d'hémorragie interne à son épaule. Il ne restait plus qu'aux muscles de surface et à la peau à s'autoréparer, et il n'y aurait plus trace de cet évènement. Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui, se sentant sans doute observée. Il la regarda se lever et constata que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et fixa ses prunelles au fond desquelles un farouche détermination et une lueur moqueuse brillaient sur celles, indifférentes, de Kyo. Un petit sourire souleva légèrement les coins de sa bouche juste avant qu'elle ne s'incline bien bas, les bras le long du corps et que ses cheveux détachés ne cachent son visage.

-Merci.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'homme trop peu loquace ne dit rien. Elle allait se redresser et partir lorsqu'il la surprit:

-Tiens, tiens, le serviteur a appris sa leçon?

Elle releva la tête d'un coup sec, le regardant d'un oeil mauvais, attendant visiblement la suite.

-Mais encore?

Sa voix dégoulinait de mauvaise foi. Les lèvres de Kyo s'étirèrent sur ses canines luisantes.

-La soumission.

Elle baissa la tête, les poings serrés pour essayer de contrôler sa rage. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle afficha un petit sourire vide, et se redressa.

-Dans ce cas, _maître_, je n'ai qu'à vous débarrasser de ces encombrantes bouteilles qui vous rendent si peu dignement alcoolique.

Dans un mouvement fluide et vif, elle saisit les deux bouteilles qui trônaient devant l'homme et tourna les talons. Encore un fois, elle n'alla pas bien loin. Encore une fois, elle se sentit tirée par son obi. Mais maintenant, ses jambes ne tremblaient plus et elle résista à la traction, poussant son corps par en avant. Elle refusait de lui laisser gagner encore cette manche. Elle se sentait gagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise pourquoi: le nœud de sa ceinture s'était relâché après avoir été tiré maintes fois, et il était en train de se détacher. Prise de panique, elle cessa momentanément de se débattre en criant:

-Lâche-moi, Kyo! ARGH! Mais lâche-moi! Mon obi va se détacher!

Comme l'homme ne relâchait toujours pas la pression, elle se retrouva forcée de reculer dans le sens du mouvement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, elle perde pied et tombe assise contre quelque chose de chaud.

-Hiiiiiiii!

Le cri ne lui avait pas échappé bien fort, mais il l'avait été suffisamment pour qu'une large main se plaque sur sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre lui retirait les bouteilles et qu'un bouche lui disait à l'oreille:

-Tais-toi. T'es trop bruyante.

Elle obtempéra tout en essayant de mordre la main entravante qui se retira pour aller saisir un de ses seins.

-ARGH!

Yuya se remit instantanément à se débattre, son caractère enflammé faisant ombrage au soleil. Elle s'empressa bien vite d'écraser la petite partie de son cerveau qui lui soufflait que l'opération n'était pas désagréable en réalité et se remit à crier, ruant de plus belle dans les rencards:

-Ôte tes sales... pattes... de là... PERVERS!

-Là, t'es chiante.

Elle réussit finalement à se débarrasser de la main gênante en donnant un grand coup avec son corps, mais elle retomba assise d'elle-même alors qu'une crampe la prenait à l'épaule.

-Voilà. Maintenant fais ton travail. Sers le sake.

-Quoi?

Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré accompagné d'un claquement de langue en lui empoignant fermement, mais doucement les poignets. Il lui fit saisir la bouteille entamée et la coupe vide et verser l'eau-de-vie dans la dernière. Il porta ensuite, tenant toujours son poignet, le récipient à ses lèvres et en bût d'un trait la totalité. Il alla porter la coupe sur la table devant elle, mais lui laissa la bouteille entre les mains. Il l'avait maintenant complètement lâchée, mais Yuya savait qu'il la rattraperait bien aisément si elle tentait encore de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas encore bougé lorsqu'elle sentit une sourde vibration émaner de la poitrine de Kyo. Elle comprit que par son grognement il lui intimait de continuer le mouvement qu'il lui avait montré. Fatiguée et n'ayant plus envie de se débattre, la jeune fille obtempéra. Elle emplit la coupe devant elle, comme le lui avait faire l'homme aux yeux rouges quelques instants plus tôt.

Graduellement, alors que la fatigue s'ancrait plus profondément sur elle, la jeune femme sentit la frustration et la gêne la quitter en même temps que le rouge sur ses joues se retirait. De plus, à mesure que le temps passait, la patite partie de son cerveau qui plus tôt s'était plu au traitement de Kyo sur sa poitrine commençait à s'étendre au contact de la chaleur que l'homme irradiait. Elle éprouvait une telle sensation de sécurité près de lui qu'elle se mit presque à souhaiter qu'il referme ses bras musculeux sur ses épaules. _Presque_ était le mot clef de la phrase précédente. Le rouge lui remonta instantanément aux joues, et ses mouvements se firent légèrement plus saccadés.

Mais à quoi était-elle en train de penser? L'homme était froid et indifférent, semblant ne prendre plaisir qu'à déranger les vies des autres. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, mais elle voyait bien, et c'était bien là tout le problème: il n'était ni froid, ni indifférent. Différent, oui. Mais pas indifférent.

Il était un véritable mystère. Il se cachait derrière de multiples façades, masquant toujours ses émotions. Avec lui, impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Malgré tout, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément à l'aise en sa présence. À tout le moins, lorsqu'il était calme, comme à présent.

Elle eut une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la deuxième bouteille de sake était également vide: cela marquait la fin de ce moment de paix. Elle se retint de soupirer, puis se leva en ramassant les deux bouteilles vides et la coupe. Cette fois, il ne l'en empêcha pas. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en était déçue, elle rougit violemment et s'éloigna d'un pas trop brusque en direction des cuisines en s'invectivant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'entiche de ce type! Et puis d'abord, il n'était pas son genre! Sur cette pensée, elle s'immobilisa: c'était quoi son genre, au juste? «Argh! Encore une pensée inutile! Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, ou quoi?» Elle reprit son chemin en secouant la tête, frustrée.

Kyo, dans son coin, n'avait rien raté de toute la scène, et un petit sourire goguenard animait ses lèvres. Il voyait bien quel effet il avait sur elle, et c'était d'autant plus amusant de la voir se débattre et résister, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Si quelque chose plaisait au samurai, c'était bien les défis. Et cette fille en présentait un très intéressant: elle allait attirer tout plein de combats palpitants et en plus, elle avait un interrupteur gros comme son poing. Il n'avait qu'à l'effleurer, et hop! le tempérament explosif entrait en action: elle se mettait à crier, balançant les bras dans toutes les directions, le rouge aux joues et les prunelles enflammées. Elle était amusante, ça il pouvait se l'admettre. Ce qu'il n'était pas près d'admettre, par contre, c'était le bien-être intense qu'elle lui faisait ressentir lorsqu'elle était tout près. À ses côtés, il se sentait plus... humain. Il était à sa place en tant que personne.

L'homme aux yeux rouges fronça les sourcils: l'énergie spirituelle de Muramasa venait d'apparaître près de lui. Il détestait quand son mentor lui faisait ce genre de mauvaise plaisanterie, puisqu'ainsi, le vieil homme pouvait lire ses pensées en toute quiétude sans qu'il puisse embrouiller les pistes en tentant de penser à des choses saugrenues. Il détestait encore plus le sourire doux, presque tendre que lui envoyait l'homme blond après avoir pris connaissance de ses pensées. Si Yuya le faisait se sentir humain, Muramasa, lui, le faisait se sentir comme un enfant. C'était frustrant.

-J'en convient, Kyo, mais tu sais comme moi que je ne fais pas exprès.

-Hn.

Passablement énervé, le samurai fixa sa coupelle avec lassitude. Il n'y avait jamais assez de sake. Il se tourna vers les cuisines et siffla. Après à peine trois secondes, une tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte. L'homme aux cheveux trop long agita sa coupe vide et malgré la distance, il put voir le rouge qui montait aux joues de la jeune fille. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui crier une poignée de bêtises lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de maitre Muramasa à côté de lui. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle s'en fut sans un mot dans la cuisine. Trois minutes plus tard, elle émergeait par la même porte ouverte les bras chargés d'un plateau contenant une théière et deux tasses de thé. Kyo allait se renfrogner quand il aperçut enfin la bouteille étroite derrière la théière. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle dit, enjouée :

-Bonjour, maître! Que venez vous faire ici aujourd'hui?

-Bonjour Yuya. Je t'en prie, assied-toi. Je suis venu discuter.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Malgré sa curiosité, elle prit quand même le temps de servir le thé pour l'homme vieillissant et elle-même avant de s'assoir. Cette fois-ci, Kyo s'arrangerait tout seul avec son sake. De fait, il prit une gorgée à même le goulot de la bouteille. Yuya tourna de grands yeux curieux vers son maître en arts martiaux. De quoi l'homme voulait-il discuter, en ce vendredi après-midi? Surement pas de son mariage à venir, en tout cas!

-J'ai des choses à te raconter qui vont sans doute te sembler invraisemblable, Yuya, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu voudras par la suite.

La jeune fille eut la très nette impression qu'elle n'était plus si curieuse, et que ce que Muramasa allait lui révéler concernerait l'agression de la veille. Elle donna tout de même son accord, sentant au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle obtienne les renseignements que s'apprêtait à lui fournir l'homme blond assis en diagonale d'elle. Peut-être allait-elle en apprendre plus sur la mort de son frère?

-D'abord, j'aimerais te présenter mes plus sincères excuses, Yuya. Pour le passé ainsi que pour le futur. À l'époque, je n'ai pas assez cherché et n'ai pas pu te venir en aide, et je ne pourrai pas non plus le faire comme je le voudrais dans les prochains mois.

Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune et jolie fille allait protester, ne comprenant évidemment pas encore à quoi il faisait allusion, le maître de dojo leva une main pour l'en empêcher, lui rappelant ainsi sa promesse de le laisser finir avant de l'interrompre.

-Vois-tu, Yuya, tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir besoin de travailler de la sorte. Tes parents étaient des gens immensément riches, mais lorsque tu n'avais seulement que deux ans, ils ont été assassinés, brisant ainsi ton avenir qu'ils te préparaient déjà avec amour. Cette nuit-là, alors que le meurtrier t'avait abandonnée à ton sort, c'est moi qui aurais dû te recueillir et t'élever. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux du crime, tu étais disparue. Je t'ai cherchée en vain, finissant par me convaincre à moitié que tu étais morte toi aussi. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, douze ans plus précisément, que je t'ai retrouvée. Enfin, retrouvée étant un bien grand mot : tu es pratiquement apparue devant moi. Je ne t'ai pas reconnue, au départ, puisque la dernière fois que je t'avais vue, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais tu ressemblais tellement à ta mère que j'ai finis par faire des recherches dans ton dossier pour me rendre compte que tu avais été adoptée par ton soi-disant cousin après la mort brutale de tes parents dans un accident de voiture. À mesure que j'approfondissait mes investigations, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place : tu étais bel et bien en vie, recueillie par Nozomu Shinta qui lui-même en fuit avait pris soin de changer votre identité à tous les deux.

Cet homme que tu appelles ton frère t'a protégé pendant dix ans des tueurs de tes parents, te permettant de vivre une enfance loin des paparazzis, mais il t'a également entrainé dans ses propres histoires en perdant la vie, il y a quatre ans. Je sais que tu as été blessée à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, tes origines familiales refont surface alors que de semaines en semaines, de nouvelles personnes se rendent compte de ta véritable identité. Ton nom de famille, enfin, celui que tu as reçu à la naissance, est Kagurame. Je ne sais pas si ce nom te dit quelque chose, mais tu te trouves à la tête d'une entreprise gigantesque qui n'a pas été dissoute à la mort de son propriétaire, comme on pourrait le croire, mais bien mis en dormance, attendant ton retour. Tes parents avaient ben stipulé, à leur mort, que tant que ton corps n'aurait pas été scrupuleusement identifié par une morgue, aucune des parts de l'entreprise ne serait vendue. En tant que précepteur légal, je vais t'accompagner chez le notaire dans cinq semaines. D'ici là, je vais essayer de te renseigner de mon mieux en répondant à tes questions. Sache, encore une fois, que je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance. Tu n'es plus seule, maintenant. Nous serons tous là pour te soutenir. D'ailleurs, Yukimura t'a réservé une de ses chambres, puisque ton appartement n'est plus sécuritaire. Depuis hier après-midi, plusieurs organisations savent où tu vis, Sasuke doit d'ailleurs être allé chercher tes affaires.»

Trop choquée encore pour réagir et ressentir une quelconque émotion, la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit égaré de Yuya fut la suivante :

-Mais si je reste ici, alors ils seront en danger eux aussi.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres de Kyo s'étirer sur ses dents blanches. Muramasa ramena son attention sur lui en émettant un rire très léger, comme s'il le trouvait déplacé en pareilles circonstances.

-Je ne crois pas que le fait d'être dans une situation dangereuse déplaise à ton patron, Yuya. Il aime bien trop se battre pour cela. Lui et sa famille seront heureux de te protéger, jeune fille. N'aie crainte, n'importe qui ne se mettra pas à attaquer cette demeure, Yukimura a une lourde réputation qui le suit encore dans les sous-terrains et les quartiers moins recommandables du pays.

En observant le visage troublé de sa jeune protégée, Muramasa ajouta :

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu aies besoin, Yuya, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Les yeux assombris, la jeune fille lui répondit la voix très basse :

-Merci, maitre. Je le pense vraiment, mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de réfléchir un peu…

-Oui, bien sûr. Prend seulement ceci, garde le bien avec toi si possible.

Il lui tendit une carte blanche en carton plastifié sur laquelle une seule série de chiffres était imprimée en noir.

-C'est mon numéro personnel. Tu pourras m'y joindre en tout temps. Et celle-là, c'est le numéro de Kyo.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une carte toute noire avec le numéro en blanc qu'il lui tendit. Gênée, la jeune blonde baissa les yeux et marmonna :

-Je n'ai pas de téléphone.

-Hn.

La licéenne darda sur l'homme arrogant des yeux furibonds, les joues empourprées. Le viel homme rit doucement, encore une fois, avant de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule droite de Yuya.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Nous règlerons cela demain à la première heure. Je te laisserai ensuite aux bons soins de Mayumi et Mahiro.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de se lever pour prendre congé.

-Mais, maitre Muramasa! Je n'ai pas le droit de les mettre au risque de se faire attaquer! Je… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit par ma faute…

Indulgent, le maitre en arts martiaux lui sourit.

-Tu n'es plus seule, Yuya. Bien que de très mauvaises personnes tournent autour de toi, il y en a aussi de très gentilles qui marchent à tes côtés.

La jeune femme baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever, un grand sourire lumineux étalé sur le visage.

-Vous avez raison, maitre. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre! Si des gens croient que je vaux la peine d'être protégée, alors je vais croire en eux à mon tour.

Elle se leva et s'inclina :

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

L'homme sourit une fois de plus, tout simplement : elle était forte.

-Je passerai te prendre demain vers 9h.

-Oui, à bientôt!

-À demain, Kyo.

Comme à son habitude, le samurai ne répondit rien, laissant Muramasa s'éloigner de son pas tranquille.

-Pff, tu pourrais au moins le saluer! Espèce de brute!

-Hn.

-Non mais t'as pas fini, avec tes «hn»? Ça veut rien dire! Vas t'acheter un dictionnaire!

Et la voilà repartie. Les joues rouges, les yeux en feu, les mains sur les hanches. Kyo, toujours aussi peu patient, l'attrapa par le col et l'abaissa, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il planta son regard brulant dans celui agrandi par la surprise de la jeune impétueuse. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre son poing serré sur le tissu du yukata, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il irradiait par la peau. Elle tenait son avant-bras, s'empêchant de basculer plus en avant et de franchir la faible distance qui les séparait encore. En sondant les profondeurs de jade de ses yeux, l'homme put y discerner les marques mal dissimulées d'un profond désarroi. L'homme aux yeux rouges ouvrit doucement, à peine les lèvres et souffla légèrement. Il sentit les petites mains sur son bras frémir. Il s'avança encore un peu, si peu, son souffle chaud passant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Yuya.

-Non.

Et il la relâcha. Elle tituba un instant en arrière, l'incompréhension totale se lisant sur son visage.

-Qu… quoi?

-J'achèterai pas de dictionnaire, tête de linotte.

La réaction fut instantanée : un «Argh!» sonore et retentissant franchit ses lèvres, ses deux bras balayèrent l'espace au-dessus de sa tête et elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant d'un pas vif vers les cuisines en grommelant toutes sortes d'insultes colorées. Une fois qu'elle se fut engouffrée dans la pièce attenante, il put entendre en tendant l'oreille le bruit d'un couteau frappant une planche à découper avec vigueur et entrain. Les pauvres aliments qui seraient servis en encas le soir-même n'avaient aucune chance contre une furie pareille. L'homme aux yeux exotiques se cala dans son siège en ingurgitant une bonne quantité de sake.

-Tch.

Si au moins le liquide qu'il passait son temps à boire pouvait avoir l'effet escompté.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Yuya bouillait littéralement, et la rage qu'elle transférait à la lame virevoltante ne semblait en rien apaiser celle qui faisait tempête en elle. Comme arrivait-il à la faire réagir à ce point? Même Tigre Rouge, le débile par excellence, n'arrivait pas à la faire frustrer de la sorte. Et puis le jeune homme entreprenant ne lui donnait pas envie de s'approcher encore et encore, jusqu'à le toucher… Et vlan! Le couteau s'était presque fiché dans le bois épais de la planche à découper en passant au travers du daikon. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'à toutes les fois qu'elle pensait à lui elle se mette à avoir… envie… NON! Yuya Shiina n'était pas une fille facile! Et tchac! Le potiron nouvellement baptisé «Kyo» roula sur le côté, nettement tranché en deux. En continuant à trancher le fruit orangé en gros cubes, la jeune femme dût admettre que s'il y avait une chose que Kyo savait faire, c'était la mettre au défi. Au défi de ne pas littéralement exploser de rage, mais bon, considérant le cas, c'était largement suffisant pour fournir une épreuve difficile.

Avec un pincement au cœur, la jolie blonde réalisa qu'il y avait déjà quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas adressé quelques mots en prière à son frère. Tout s'était passé si vite! Avec cette pensée, la conversation qui avait eu lieu quelques instants à peine auparavant lui revint à l'esprit. Son frère qui n'était pas son frère. Ses parents qui réapparaissaient maintenant en lui apportant tout un lot de responsabilités plus lourdes les unes que les autres. _Kagurame_. Comme ce nom lui semblait étranger! Quel nom devrait-elle utiliser, à l'avenir? Shiina? En tout cas, c'était le nom qui était inscrit sur ses pièces d'identité et dans son dossier scolaire. Qui plus est, c'était le nom qu'elle utilisait depuis près de quinze ans maintenant. Mais dans quelques semaines, elle devrait reprendre le patronyme de «Kagurame» pour devenir la riche héritière de la plus grosse société du Japon.

À cette pensée, le couteau s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire, plus tard? Oui, elle était attachée à l'argent, mais l'idée d'une maisonnette chaleureuse lui revenait toujours à l'esprit lorsqu'elle s'imaginait plus vieille, alors était-elle prête à assumer le chemin de vie qu'on lui préparait? Sentant la frustration revenir, elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et s'encouragea mentalement : «Ça va aller, je ne suis pas seule!»

xxxxxX oa;osfi faoiwefjh fie00834 0987ytre aldkfj radiophonique en plâtre de visuel amorti à la pierre ponce émaillée d'huître farcie aux olives en tapenade d'un joli noir profond.

Chapitre 3! finit de tapper! 'scusez-la, c'est la fin de session, et je dois faire attention à mes résultats!

Trève d'excuses et de bavardage, je l'aime plus ou moins, ce chapitre là, après relecture, il me semble un peu long pour rien, voire superflu... mais il y a quand même quelques détails utiles là-dedans, dans le genre de faire avancer un peu la relation Yuya-Kyo, leur donner quelques ptites expériences... me faire bidonner avec les images absolument absurdes que ça génère dans ma tête...

M'enfin, ben voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter.

Merci de votre attention! À la prochaine, si vous voulez encore de mes histoires! :)

PS: les reviews ça fait toujours aussi plaisir! :D

PPS: et pis si vous voyez des fautes, hésitez pas à me les pointer! Je vais les corriger!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi a fait est pas à moi. point.

2117483vn fjlfjds idufoaiewfjkd blah

Samedi, 8 septembre, 00h57

Le dernier client venait de franchir la porte en laque noire des _Pétales__de__Minuit_ et Yuya sortait déjà son torchon et essuyait vigoureusement les tables pour leur redonner leur lustre. Elle avait redoublé d'ardeur toute la soirée, comme pour s'excuser de son manquement la veille au soir. En réalité, elle le faisait inconsciemment, tentant de s'occuper le plus possible pour ne penser à rien d'autre que son travail. En même temps, elle voulait être sûre de s'épuiser pour vraiment dormir lorsque viendrait le temps. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas compté dans ses calculs qu'elle était encore très fatiguée et que son épaule n'était pas complètement guérie, alors maintenant, son membre blessé la lançait douloureusement et sa concentration était plutôt défaillante. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas fait une seule erreur de tout son quart de travail et elle avait récolté un bon pactole en pourboire.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer en cuisine pour aider à ranger lorsque Kosuke lui prit le torchon des mains et la poussa vers la sortie de la salle, en direction des chambres de l'auberge.

-Ça suffit, Yuya. Va te reposer, maintenant. Si tu forces trop, ton épaule ne guérira pas.

-Mais…

-On ne rouspète pas ! Ou alors tonton Yuki il va se fâcher !

Yukimura venait de faire son apparition, passablement éméché et suivi par un Kyo égal à lui-même : sombre et taciturne avec son opulente chevelure partout autour de lui.

-Et pis Kyo il va s'inquiéter, sinon !

Un troisième homme venait de surgir derrière le duo d'alcooliques. Yuya se raidit instinctivement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Elle eut à peine le temps de détailler son visage borgne que CRASH ! l'homme à la chevelure blond cendré était écrasé face contre débris de table, le pied droit de Kyo bien étampé derrière la tête.

-Bonten, tu me dois encore une table !

Le géant à l'œil bandé se releva en époussetant les débris de bois et de peinture qui maculaient son chandail.

-Mais c'est lui qui m'a poussé dessus ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait payer, d'abord ?

-Mais voyons, Masamune, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Kyo ! Tu sais aussi très bien que lorsqu'il est fâché, il casse tout ! Comme un enfant !

Le sabre démesuré était sorti de son fourreau et laissait une ligne scintillante à l'exact endroit où se trouvait Yukimura un battement de cœur plus tôt. Ce dernier sautillait en rigolant entre les tables, accentuant ainsi l'air renfrogné de Kyo.

Yuya était singulièrement étonnée : elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Kyo aussi… détendu ? Était-ce le mot ? Il lui apparaissait presque drôle ainsi. Malgré son air renfrogné, qu'elle aurait qualifié de boudeur sur n'importe qui d'autre, il avait l'air content. Pas nécessairement heureux, mais content. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'homme gigantesque qui se chamaillaient avec Kyo :

-Alors c'est toi, la fille à un million !

Renfrognée à son tour, Yuya essaya quand même de rester polie.

-Je ne sais pas quel prix on a mis sur ma personne, mais je sais que mon compte en banque n'est pas encore au courant.

La montagne de muscles explosa de rire, les mains sur les hanches et la tête renversée en arrière.

-Aaaahahahahahahahohoho… je l'aime bien, celle-là, Kyo ! Elle est drôle ! En plus elle a pas peur de toi ! Waaaaahahahahahahaha !

-Tu veux crever, le vieux ? J'peux t'arranger ça tout de suite !

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, mon petit Kyo !

Sentant la catastrophe approcher, Yuya s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui se jaugeaient du regard, les mentons fiers et relevés. Elle se glissa entre les deux et poussa de ses mains sur la poitrine de chacun pour tenter de les écarter. Puis, en regardant Kyo, elle insista :

-Assez ! Il n'est pas question que vous cassiez encore une table !

Elle appuya sa phrase d'un regard meurtrier qui bien sûr ne lui ferait rien. Kyo, avec la ferme intention de la faire enrager plus, lui fit son sourire le plus arrogant et s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer que les serviteurs n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur la conduite de leur maître lorsque l'imbécile de service l'ouvrit encore :

-Ohoho ! Et en plus elle peut entrer dans son Maai ! C'est qu'elle est en train de l'apprivoiser, notre petit Kyo ! AAaaahahaha-

CRASH ! Et hop, la tête de Bontenmaru était encastrée au dallage en carpette de la grande salle. Kyo sourit de nouveau, mais de satisfaction en voyant le géant se relever en crachant de la poussière. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la petite chose blonde fulminante qui venait de frapper son torse du plat des deux mains et qui tapait du pied.

-Kyoooo ! T'es impossible ! Ça va être cher à remplacer ! Et pis comment t'as pu faire un trou dans le plancher avec sa _tête _?

-J'ai appuyé dessus.

-Argh !

L'homme borgne s'était relevé et son sourire retournait déjà à sa place.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Yuya ! Il en faut beaucoup plus pour passer au travers de Masamune, le dragon borgne ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Bontenmaru, ou Bonten !

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit doucement.

-Enchantée.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra doucement, par crainte d'écraser le petit membre dans sa grosse patte. Aussitôt qu'il lui eu lâché la main, elle se sentit happée vers le haut puis posée sans douceur pour la deuxième fois en une soirée sur une épaule large. Alors que ses joues s'empourpraient de colère, elle remarqua un léger détail : elle ne s'était même pas aperçue à quel moment Kosuke s'était retirée. Puis chassant la pensée, elle laissa sa colère éclater :

-Kyooooo ! Pose-moi par terre ! Je peux très bien marcher toute seule ! Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ! Et pis c'est où qu'tu m'emmène comme ça ? Kyooo ! Répond-moi, à la fin ! Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! Pose. Moi. Par. TERRE ! Kyo ! C'est…

De nouveau hilare, Bontenmaru regarda le couple disparate s'éloigner, la tirade de Yuya s'effaçant avec la distance. Il lui semblait bien que Kyo avait trouvé quelqu'un à sa juste mesure, même si l'homme ténébreux ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, fierté oblige.

-Franchement, Kyo, t'es pas drôle. Si t'as quelque chose à demander, t'as qu'à le dire ! T'as une bouche et une langue, que je sache !

-Ouaip. Mais je m'en sers pas pour parler aux petites teignes.

-Argh ! T'es qu'une espèce de troll mal léché ! Insensible !

-La ferme, planche-à-pain. T'es trop bruyante.

-Vieux pervers alcolo ! J'suis pas une planche à pain…

Kyo sourit malicieusement. La petite blonde sur son épaule commençait à piquer des clous : sa voix se faisait pâteuse et il sentait son corps amollir. Elle bailla.

-Tu devrais te mettre à parler comme une vraie femme, sinon tes seins grandiront jamais.

-…mes seins sont très bien, tu sauras…

-Tu devrais leur dire plus souvent, ils ont pas encore compris.

-… grmblm… t'es idiot… Kyo…

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Et voilà, elle était en train de s'endormir. Cette fille était vraiment stupide. Elle faisait la forte et essayait de lui faire la morale alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle était marrante.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il la descendit de son épaule et la posa sur le futon d'un coup, la réveillant en sursaut. Elle se redressa en position assise, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

-Mais Kyo, c'est ta chambre, ça!

-Hn.

Il était déjà assis dans un coin, le dos contre le mur et le katana posé contre l'épaule.

-Mais...

-Dors.

Elle ne broncha pas, les mains agrippant nerveusement l'ourlet de sa jupe noire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme incertaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Kyo voulait l'ignorer, mais déjà à bout de patience il grogna:

-Quoi?

-J'aurais besoin de mes choses... tu saurais où elles sont? J'peux pas dormir dans mes vêtements de travail...

Vraiment, elle était bizarre. Elle le traitait de tous les noms, et après elle n'osait pas lui demander où se trouvait sa valise. Un court instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose pour la frustrer encore une fois, histoire de s'amuser un peu, puis se dit qu'il n'y avait là aucun intérêt pour l'instant: elle dormait debout et elle baillait déjà à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Il donna un léger coup de tête en direction de son sac qui était posé sur une commode.

-Oh, merci!

Elle se leva en étouffant un autre bâillement et alla fouiller dans ses affaires pour en sortir un grand chandail blanc et des shorts rayés. Il la vit cacher un autre morceau de tissu rapidement dans le chandail blanc. Il rit intérieurement: elle cachait sa petite culotte.

Elle se retourna avant de sortir.

-Je vais aux bains, bonne nuit.

Il ne répondit rien et elle partit sans attendre.

En se callant dans l'eau chaude des bains, Yuya n'était pas rouge seulement par la chaleur et la vapeur. Elle éprouvait un mélange de gêne et de colère: pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dorme dans la même pièce que lui? Mal à l'aise, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, la posant sur ses genoux qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Quelle idiote elle faisait! Elle avait déjà dormi dans la même pièce que lui! Elle laissa s'échapper quelques bulles qu'elle regarda monter et éclater à la surface. La dernière fois, elle était inconsciente, ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'elle y avait dormi!

Elle sortit de l'eau, le visage encore rougi. Alors qu'elle nageait nerveusement d'un côté à l'autre du bassin, une idée germa dans son esprit: Yukimura était peut-être encore dans la grande salle, elle pourrait peut-être lui demander s'il était possible de la placer dans une autre pièce? En même temps, oserait-elle exiger une autre chambre? L'auberge n'en comptait que douze...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le bain. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta violemment avant de se crisper de douleur: son épaule gauche. Elle se détendit un peu en reconnaissant la voix de Kosuke:

-Excuse-moi, Yuya, je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Tu avais l'air si absorbée...

-Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention...

-Je me suis dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici, et je voulais t'aider à changer ton bandage.

-Oh! Quelle idiote je fais!

Quelle idiote, en effet! Elle n'avait plus le choix de le changer maintenant: il était mouillé, et la blessure risquerait de s'infecter si elle restait à l'humidité.

-Merci, Kosuke. Je suis désolée de vous causer tous ces soucis...

-Ne t'excuse pas, Yuya. Tu fais partie de la famille, toi aussi.

Le sosie de Yukimura lui adressa un sourire empreint de chaleur. La jeune fille blonde se demanda une énième fois comment un être vivant pouvait dégager autant de douceur et de bonté. Elle s'était rendu compte bien assez vite que la seule femme de la "famille" de Yukimura était la figure maternelle.

La femme aux cheveux noirs s'installa derrière Yuya et défit doucement les bandelettes qui enserraient son épaule. Une fois que ce fut fait, Kosuke lui ordonna de se sécher et la fit asseoir sur un tabouret pour bien désinfecter les deux petites plaies qui restaient. En regardant l'était de la peau, la femme put juger que d'ici une semaine, il n'y aurait probablement plus de galle, seulement du tissu cicatriciel qui se raffermirait avec le temps, se confondant avec la peau environnante. Elle appliqua ensuite une bonne couche de baume avant de presser des lingettes antiadhésives sous des compresses de coton. Elle emballa pour finir l'épaule de Yuya d'un nouveau rouleau de gaze blanche.

-Voilà, jeune fille! C'est terminé!

-Merci beaucoup, Kosuke.

Alors que la femme d'âge moyen se levait et rassemblait l'équipement de premiers soins pour partir, elle remarqua que Yuya ne bougeait pas de son petit banc.

-Yuya?

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement.

-Oh, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées...

-Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. Demain sera une longue journée.

-Hein? Oh, oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Elle se leva à son tour et se mit en pyjama, l'air plus incertain que jamais.

-Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile à accepter d'avoir à dormir dans la même chambre qu'un homme que tu connais à peine, mais il serait déraisonnable de te laisser seule alors que d'autres chambres sont occupées par des inconnus.

Le mince espoir de la jeune blonde s'envola en fumée: elle savait maintenant qu'il était inutile de demander un autre espace à son patron. La seule réponse qu'elle obtiendrait, si ce n'était la même que Kosuke, serait une proposition pour partager sa chambre à lui. Et ça, pas question. Elle préférait encore être avec Kyo. Au moins, elle savait qu'il tenait bien l'alcool, contrairement à Yukimura.

Elle soupira puis sourit pour rassurer le sosie du propriétaire. Elle ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

-Ça va aller. Ce n'est pas seulement à vous de faire des efforts. Je vais m'adapter, moi aussi, et faire tous les efforts qu'il faudra!

La brunette sourit à son tour puis prit congé vers les appartements de la famille Sanada. Yuya l'imita en se dirigeant toutefois vers les cuisines, car elle avait soif. Elle bailla encore quelques fois sur le chemin des cuisines.

-Je devrais vraiment aller me coucher...

-Oh, et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

Yuya se retourna d'un bloc, son sang instantanément glacé: un homme s'était pratiquement matérialisé dans les ombres derrière elle. L'homme s'avança dans la lumière et elle put voir son visage aux traits pointus, mais ses yeux étaient couverts par des lunettes noires et rondes. À mesure qu'elle reculait et qu'il avançait vers elle, elle put voir ses vêtements: un style hippie confirmé, le corps mince et les jambes arquées, l'homme avait un air clownesque accentué par son immense sourire et sa touffe de cheveux en bataille. Malgré son apparence inoffensive, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir une peur presque panique.

-Qui êtes-vous? Comment êtes-vous entré ici?

-Oh là! Peace and Love, jeune fille! Tu sais, la paix c'est dans la tranquillité! Le calme! C'est l'amour!

Il continuait à avancer, et elle était maintenant bloquée contre une table. Elle banda ses muscles, prête à se défendre chèrement s'il le fallait. "Aller, un dernier effort, ma belle! Réfléchis, tu dois alerter les autres sans qu'il te tue!" Aussitôt qu'elle se pencha un peu pour rejoindre une position défensive, elle se sentit partir en arrière.

-No, no, no! C'est la paix, c'est l'amour! Allez, il faut faire ami-ami avec la terre!

Un éventail rose fluo avec des visages souriants était apparu dans sa main gauche et les doigts de sa main droite décrivaient d'étranges arabesques. Yuya flottait dans les airs et elle commençait à sérieusement paniquer quand elle fut soudainement happée vers le sol. Son dos heurta la table et celle-ci s'écroula, laissant la jeune femme continuer sa course vers le plancher. Le choc contre le sol fut aussi violent que celui avec la table, et pire encore, elle sentit des éclats de bois la grafigner un peu partout et pénétrer plus profondément dans sa chair alors que la pression ne se relâchait pas. Elle avait du mal à respirer et la tête lui tournait. Elle se rendit à peine compte de l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans son bras et lui volait une petite quantité de sang. Au même moment où la seringue était retirée de son bras, la pression sur son corps se retira et un grand fracas se fit entendre.

-Oooh! Tu n'as pas appris ta leçon, Kyo! Il faut être patient! C'est la paix, c'est l'amour!

-La ferme, Chinmei! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!

-Oh, trois fois rien! Je vous emprunte juste ceci... le roi veut faire quelques petites vérifications d'usage...

Yuya vit le-dit Chinmei brandir une petite fiole pleine de sang. Elle se redressa comme l'homme sautait par en arrière, évitant le long sabre de Kyo. Elle vit quelques secondes plus tard qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement évité: une large coupure déversait son sang sur son torse.

-Oh là là! Pourquoi le démon se fâche-t-il pour un simple insecte nuisible? Il faut rester calme! Le monde ne se porterait que mieux sans quelques humains de moins! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kyo?

L'agresseur tirait une vilaine grimace et ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez, dévoilant des yeux minces. Les yeux de Yuya s'agrandirent d'horreur: jamais elle n'avait vu autant de cruauté se refléter sur le visage de la même personne. L'homme partit d'un grand rire mauvais avant d'éviter une dernière fois le sabre de Kyo et de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit, disparu.

-Tche...

-Il est parti?

L'homme aux yeux rouges ne répondit pas, mais la jeune blonde déduisit un "oui" à la posture relaxée de son sauveur.

-Non mais vraiment, planche-à-pain, qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante!

-Quoooi? Mais d'où ça sort, ce commentaire de merde?

-T'attire la merde comme c'est pas possible, tu gueules et t'as pas de seins.

-Mais! Espèce d'imbécile! Tu crois que ça me plait de me faire poursuivre par ces espèces de psychopathes? Et pis je gueules pas, d'abord!

-Gnagnagna. Tu gueules maintenant.

-Va te faire voir, l'alcoolique de service! J'ai pas demandé tout ça!

-La prochaine fois, t'as qu'à pas te promener toute seule la nuit, patate. T'as qu'à rester près de moi.

Yuya se serait enflammée de nouveau, mais malgré ses paroles, un douceur à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout s'était glissée dans l'aura de Kyo. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire de faire attention, et qu'il la protègerait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bourru! Elle sourit doucement.

-Merci.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline et les émotions redescendaient, elle pouvait sentir la fatigue l'écraser avec presque autant de poids que pour le "ami-ami avec la terre" de Chinmei, et la tête lui tournait une nouvelle fois.

-Allez, planche-à-pain. Bouge-toi.

-Mon nom, c'est Yuy-haaaaah...

Elle bailla aux corneilles puis se frotta les yeux, encore assise sur le tas de débris de la défunte table, deuxième du nom. "Décidément, je ne suis bonne qu'à bâiller, aujourd'hui..." Elle remonta ses jambes près d'elle, pieds au sol pour se relever, mais une irrépressible envie de dormir s'empara de son esprit et au lieu de se redresser, elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et soupira, sentant déjà sa conscience s'échapper dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Idiote.

Mi-éveillée, mi-endormie, la jeune femme sentit toutefois qu'on la soulevait. La sensation n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait expérimentée quelques instants plus tôt avec le hippie cruel: elle pouvait sentir les deux bras qui la soutenaient aux épaules et aux genoux, et la chaleur intense qui irradiait le long de son flanc en contact avec le torse de Kyo.

Lorsqu'il attint sa chambre, elle dormait déjà à poing fermé. Il la déposa doucement sur le futon et ramena les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules et retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, le katana surdimensionné posé sur l'épaule.

En observant le visage endormi, il se dit que les prochaines semaines, voire prochains mois promettaient de l'action. Mais que cherchait à faire le chef de cette organisation, le "roi rouge"? S'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il attaque, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt, et encore moins au fait que ça n'avait pas été une tentative d'assassinat. Quel plan tordu était-il en train de mettre en oeuvre?

125684385 *** ;afjfeijafj;eoi les gauffres en sucre ça ne plait pas du tout à l'enfant de choeur bouillant de ressentiment appelé Sephiroth car il n'a pas put offrir le joli peigne qu'il a aperçut dans la vitrine d'un tout blanc magasin décoré de rhododendrons roses et violets de la huitième avenue en partant du 48eme parallèle nord.

Ben voilà, nouveau chapitre, désolée de l'attente, vraiment! Et puis désolée du fait qu'il est plus court que les autres aussi (enfin, c'est mon impression...)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et merci de me lire encore!

À la prochaine, et les commentaires, j'en bouffe toujours avec autant de plaisir! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, rendu possible par Noël et ses alliés invincibles: C'EST PAS À MOIIIIIII! VOUS LE SAVEZ TOOOUUUUUUS! BAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHH!

8923741c nfoisau on with ze storie

Samedi, 8 septembre, 6h37

Aussitôt que le soleil lui frappa le visage, Yuya s'éveilla et s'assit dans le futon. Elle avait encore sommeil, mais en voyant l'heure, elle se dit qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se rendormir: elle avait des choses à faire avant que maître Muramasa ne vienne la chercher à neuf heures, alors aussi bien avoir plus de temps pour ne pas avoir à se dépêcher.

Elle se leva donc, les yeux encore à moitié collés et se dirigea droit vers sa valise d'où elle sortit un ensemble qu'elle jugea assez joli et bien pour aller magasiner pour le mariage de Mayumi et qui cacherait son bandage. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire questionner à ce sujet, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager la réponse avec n'importe qui.

Armée de ses vêtements, elle se dirigea vers les bains où elle pourrait se débarrasser des débris de bois qui encombraient ses cheveux. Elle vérifierait son dos par la même occasion, puisque le onsen de la famille Sanada avait été équipé de quelques grands miroirs. Cette fois-ci, par contre, elle ferait bien attention de ne pas mouiller son bandage: pas question d'avoir à embêter Kosuke encore une fois! En plus, elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, puisque le double de Yukimura était la seule autre femme dans l'établissement.

Pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé à réveiller Kyo, qui était pourtant encore contre le mur, son sabre à portée de main. Alors elle ne vit pas non plus ce dernier s'engager derrière elle dans le corridor menant aux bains et tourner à droite vers le bain des hommes alors qu'elle entrait à gauche.

Une fois certaine d'avoir bien nettoyé les égratignures qui parsemaient son dos et qu'elle eut soigneusement débarrassé sa chevelure des éclats de bois, elle s'habilla promptement et décida de nettoyer le bain des femmes avant l'arrivée de tous les clients qui viendraient pour le onsen aujourd'hui. Après avoir terminé en un temps record, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi le temps de passer la vadrouille et le chiffon dans les bains masculins qui étaient normalement vides à cette heure-ci.

En chemin, elle se réjouit de s'être éveillée si tôt: elle avait eu le temps de faire sa toilette tranquillement et de nettoyer les bains avant d'aller passer toute la journée avec sa meilleure amie et sa soeur. À cette pensée, elle s'arrêta d'un coup: Mahiro! Elle devait se faire du souci, elle ne s'était pas présentée à l'école hier! Et est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de tout dire à la jeune brunette? Muramasa l'avait-il déjà fait? Elle secoua la tête, chassant les questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses pour l'instant et entra dans les bains voisins armée de la serpillière qui restait dans un petit placard entre les deux portes. Elle commença par passer le linge désinfectant sur toutes les surfaces en hauteur du petit vestiaire en chantonnant doucement de vieilles comptines qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre son frère chanter. Elle s'engagea ensuite avec la vadrouille dans la section à proprement dite des bains. Son instruments de nettoyage lui échappa des mains sous la vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux lorsqu'elle eut franchit les battants de bois.

Kyo, une serviette négligemment suspendue sur les hanches, se tenait sous le jet apparemment brûlant d'une douche, le visage caché par ses cheveux qui formaient un rideau coulant de rubis et d'onyx. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il posséder un corps aussi parfait? Malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qui couturaient son dos, sa peau avait une riche teinte matte et dorée, et elle semblait étrangement douce au toucher. Se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de reluquer sans aucune forme de discrétion et qu'il s'était tourné vers elle en affichant un immense sourire narquois, elle pivota sur ses talons en se cachant le visage de ses mains. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur irradier de son visage au même rythme que les vagues de honte et de gêne qui déferlaient en elle.

-Je suis désolée! Je ne croyais pas que tu... que... enfin... D'habitudes il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci! Je... je reviendrai plus tard!

Elle fit un pas avant de retirer ses mains de ses yeux. Grossière erreur! Son nez rencontra le manche de sa serpillière. Elle recula précipitamment et heurta Kyo, cette fois-ci. Elle se retourna vivement, les poings dressés...

-Mais j'suis pas une balle de ping pong!

...avant de se souvenir qu'il était presque nu.

Rouge, elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds avant de réaliser qu'ainsi, la serviette mouillée et donc moulante accaparait presque tout son champ de vision. Elle remonta ses mains à son visage, embarrassée comme jamais, mais il lui mit la vadrouille dans la main droite et captura son poignet gauche. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. La main de Kyo était brûlante, et le contact de sa peau éveillait des sensations nouvelles. Il approcha son visage du sien, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-Je suis si beau que ça?

Oui! Oui! Ouuiiiiiiii! Crièrent ses hormones dans un choeur parfait.

-Espèce d'imbécile narcissique! T'as juste l'air bizarre!

-Oh, et qui le dit?

-Quoi? Mais j'ai l'air tout à fait normale!

Il lui servit un regard qui en dit long sur le fond de sa pensée.

-Oh, d'accord! Mais là-dessus on est dans le même plat! Quoique je ne veux pas être comparée à toi!

-Bien sûr, t'aurais l'air toute fade à côté de moi.

-Argh! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être frustrant! Maintenant, si t'as fini aux bains, lâche-moi et va t'habiller!

-Et bien, le serviteur donne des ordres, maintenant?

-J'suis pas ton serviteur! Et oui j'te donne des ordres! Mais lâche-moi, Kyo!

Il la lâcha et se redressa, mais pas pour partir: il se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et se scotcha un immense sourire goguenard sur le visage. D'après sa posture, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de bouger. "Au moins, il m'a lâchée. Bon, plus qu'à l'ignorer, il va finir par se lasser et partir s'habiller! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est frustrant, quand même! En plus il a raison! On a pas le droit d'être aussi beau que ça! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser? C'est pas le moment! Allez, ignore-le! Ignore-le, ignore-leeeeeeee!" Elle redoubla d'ardeur sur le pauvre instrument de nettoyage qui s'usait à un rythme effréné. Après seulement une ou deux minutes, elle soupira en s'appuyant sur la vadrouille. Kyo n'avait pas bougé et il la regardait avec un sourcil levé.

-T'es vraiment une tête de mule, tu sais ça?

Elle sortit de la salle en pierre et revint quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard des vestiaires avec une grande serviette blanche qu'elle lui tendit.

-Sèche-toi, au moins. Si tu restes comme ça tu vas attraper froid.

Ses joues rougissaient encore lorsque ses yeux effleuraient son corps aux proportions plus qu'avantageuses. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle émit un second soupir, frustré cette fois.

-Mais qui m'a collé pareil empoté?

Elle lui attrapa une main et il se laissa entraîner vers un banc de pierre tout près. Elle le lâcha puis lui pointa le banc du doigt, refusant toujours de le regarder directement. Curieux, il obtempéra tranquillement et s'assit, faisant presque exprès de laisser ses jambes confortablement écartées. Les pans de sa serviette se soulevèrent un peu, mais pas assez pour montrer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses longues jambes. Elle laissa échapper au travers de ses dents serrées et plus à sa propre attention à elle que pour toute autre paire d'oreilles:

-'spèce d'exhibitionniste...

Il sourit intérieurement, triomphant. Elle était complètement obnubilée par lui, mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. C'était plutôt drôle, et ça le changeait bien de toutes ces femmes mielleuses qui se jetaient littéralement à ses pieds.

Kyo se raidit soudainement, surpris par la serviette qui lui couvrait subitement le visage. Il pouvait sentir ses petits doigts qui épongeaient doucement ses cheveux au travers du tissu absorbant. Il se détendit, décidant de la laisser faire. Et puis, la sensation était loin d'être désagréable, en plus de lui donner toutes sortes d'idées pour la faire enrager plus tard et s'amuser de ses débordements caractériels.

Yuya, de son côté, ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Devait-elle être fâchée d'être encore dans cette salle avec lui et d'avoir dû abandonner la serpillière? Ou être fâchée d'être encore en train de le servir? Peut-être encore devrait-elle profiter de ce contact, au contraire, et en être heureuse? Car effectivement, la vue était fort appréciable et son odeur plutôt enivrante dans la chaleur moite du onsen. Elle était d'autant plus confuse du fait qu'il s'était laissé faire! Et encore, d'ailleurs.

Elle passa derrière lui et entreprit de rassembler son opulente chevelure dans son dos pour en sécher la partie basse. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent son cou juste sous ses oreilles et sa nuque, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pu qu'imaginer le léger mouvement qui avait parcouru son corps, comme s'il voulait plus que le léger frôlement de ses doigts. La jeune fille secoua la tête. C'était pratiquement impossible qu'il laisse voir une telle réaction. La blonde, elle, ne se cachait pas son plaisir, puisqu'il ne pouvait la voir: il y avait quelque chose de terriblement apaisant à être là, à la tranquillité et à sentir la soie sombre de ses cheveux couler entre ses doigts. Aucun des deux ne disaient rien, appréciant le calme sans ambigüité qui s'était installé.

Par contre, à mesure que les doigts de la lycéenne séchaient et lissaient les longues mèches, les frôlements de ses doigts et la sensation un peu bourdonnante de son cuir chevelu en plus de son odeur accentuée par la chaleur et l'humidité des bains réveillaient des instincts qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir. Enfin, pas avec elle. Alors, lorsqu'elle repassa devant lui pour s'occuper des mèches qui s'étaient échappées du lot principal vers son visage, il décida de se dédommager pour son désir bafoué, à sa façon.

-Non, vraiment...

Il laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens.

-Quoi?

Sur son joli minois, que de l'incompréhension.

-Rien à faire: peu importe l'angle dans lequel on regarde, t'es toujours aussi plate.

Il y eut un court moment de choc, puis, lorsque ce qu'il venait de dire fit finalement son effet, il vit ses sourcils se froncer, ses yeux se rétrécir à deux minces fentes brillantes de rage et ses joues prirent une vive teinte rosée. Il coupa net la tirage d'injures avant même qu'elle ne commence, un immense sourire arrogant placardé sur le visage:

-Mais il y a bien quelque chose que je dois te céder...

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, attendant la suite avec une moue visiblement méfiante.

-...tu t'améliores dans ton rôle de serviteur.

Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage. Après une ou deux secondes de silence tendu, il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait et que ses phalanges blanchissaient à force qu'elle ne serre les poings. Encore quelques secondes d'intenses vibrations chez Yuya et l'éruption eut finalement lieu.

Vraiment, comme un si petit et menu bout de femme pouvait-elle cacher pareil trésor vocal? Une telle puissance sonore aussi concentrée, ça ne courrait certainement pas les rues!

Il évita sans peine la serviette roulée qui volait vers son visage, son sourire s'élargissant encore un peu.

-ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE PERVERTI ET INGRAT! J'SUIS PAS TON SERVITEUR, ABRUTI!

-Attention, Planche-à-Pain, si tu gueules trop, toute l'énergie que tu y met est gaspillée et ne sert pas à la croissance de ton corps.

-JE SUIS PAS UNE PLANCHE À PAIN! ET PIS JE GUEULERAIS PAS SI C'ÉTAIT PAS DE TOI!

-Je pourrais te faire crier de bien d'autres façons encore, femme.

Il lui servit un sourire carnassier et le rouge sur les joues de Yuya s'étendit à l'intégralité de son visage.

-MAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS! ... J-JE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE!

Voyant qu'elle s'embourbait, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler. Elle tourna les talons avec un "AARGH!" bestial, les bras au ciel.

Kyo la regarda s'éloigner, et la lueur moqueuse qui animait son regard se transforma de nouveau en désir. Il avait beau passer son temps à lui reprocher son "manque de formes", elle était très bien comme ça. D'ailleurs, avec un tel déhanché, c'était presque un miracle qu'elle n'aie pas encore été violée...

En se levant à son tour avec finalement l'intention d'aller s'habiller, il se renfrogna à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait pour la journée. Le magasinage, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. De plus, il allait devoir suivre et protéger trois femmes complètement extatiques en vue d'un mariage prochain, sans compter que sa principale protégée était aussi discrète dans une foule de Japonais qu'un clown dans un couvent, pétards et klaxons compris.

blah252vk ;faj

De son côté, Yuya qui avait attrapé la pauvre serpillière abandonnée et l'avait rangée dans son placard d'origine, fulminait en se rendant à leur chambre pour aller y ranger ses objets de toilette et ses vêtements de nuit. Après coup, tout en continuant de maugréer avec enthousiasme, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les cuisines avec la ferme intention de se concocter un petit déjeûner.

Toute à ses humeurs, elle passa devant Yukimura et Sasuke sans les voir et s'engouffra dans les cuisines.

Yukimura éclata de rire et s'éloigna en entourant les épaules de son apprenti de son bras.

-Ohohoho! On dirait que Kyo s'amuse bien!

-Hein?

Sasuke lui envoya un regard interrogateur tout en essayant en vain de se dégager de l'étreinte de son mentor.

-Notre ami aux yeux rouges les aime sauvages, et vois-tu, Yuya est tout sauf docile, enfin, quand on en vient aux jeux de l'amour!

L'homme brun lui envoya un sourire coquin qui fit rougir le jeune garçon jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Yuya était un peu comme sa grande soeur, il n'aimait pas penser à elle de cette façon.

-IIIAAARGH!

Les deux hommes, sans même se concerter du regard, se propulsèrent vers les cuisines d'où la voix de Yuya leur était parvenue. Yukimura passa les portes battantes le premier, directement talonné par Sasuke. Les deux s'arrêtèrent tout net au spectacle qui les attendait: la jeune fille blonde était assise par terre et se massait le bas du dos, la douleur et la perplexité se chevauchant sur son visage. Devant elle, un jeune homme blond à la chevelure étrangement flottante se tenait debout sur des gétas d'une hauteur ridicule en regardant dans le vague. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les deux hommes qui venaient de faire irruption dans la cuisine et il demanda d'une voix sans timbre aucun:

-Où il est, Kyo?

-Pas dans la cuisine, en tout cas!

Le propriétaire des _Pétales de Minuit_ portait de nouveau son intemporel sourire innocent tandis que son jeune protégé aux cheveux blancs s'était accroupi près de leur serveuse et lui demandait doucement si ça allait.

-Oui, oui! J'ai simplement été surprise, désolée de vous avoir inquiétés!

Il l'aida à se relever et le nouvel arrivant passa devant elle sans même lui jeter un regard et sortit dans la grande salle attenante, suivit de très près par un Yukimura faussement jovial.

-Tu es seulement venu voir Kyo, Keikokku?

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-D'accord, alors je dois t'appeler comment?

-Luciole.

-D'accord, va pour Hotaru. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici? C'est l'ex-roi rouge qui t'envoies?

-Lui je l'aime pas.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut?

-La fille.

Sasuke lui envoya instantanément un regard meurtrier que le blond ne sembla même pas remarquer.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de la prendre, alors? Tu étais seul avec elle, il y a quelques instants...

-Elle se bat pas, elle. Je veux Kyo, moi.

-Aaaah, je vois, maintenant. Et si Kyo ne vient pas, tu feras quoi?

Le jeune homme fronça comiquement les sourcils, comme s'il était face à un profond dilemme.

-Alors je prend la fille et je l'attend.

-Et pourquoi il veut "la fille", le roi rouge?

-Qui ça?

Cheveux d'exaspération et gouttes de sueur apparurent successivement sur les trois autres personnes présentes. Yukimura, toutefois, se repris bien vite de sa surprise:

-Bah en tout cas, Kyo il est par là.

Il pointa du pouce vers l'entrée de l'auberge, à la sortie de la grande salle commune.

-Mais...

-Yuya, Kyo est un assez grand garçon pour pouvoir régler ses problèmes tout seul, je crois.

-Mais c'est moi, le problème!

-Et pour lui, ces problèmes sont une immense partie de plaisir.

Yuya se renfrogna: ils étaient tous fous! Fous! Elle allait s'avancer vers Hotaru pour tenter de le "raisonner" lorsqu'un immense fracas se fit entendre au fond des cuisines. Quelques instants plus tard, on put entendre des cris, dont la voix distincte de Kosuke. Yukimura et Sasuke se précipitèrent, laissant la jeune héritière seule avec la luciole dans la salle parsemée de tables.

Elle ne fit ni une, ni deux et se lança derrière lui. Elle l'interpela, sans résultat, puis ayant déjà épuisé le peu de patience qu'elle possédait, elle attrapa sa manche et tira d'un coup sec dessus pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

-Mais arrête! Tu es sourd, ou quoi?

-Pourquoi?

-Ah non, alors! C'est moi qui pose les questions! Pourquoi veux-tu autant te battre contre Kyo?

-Il est fort.

-Hein? Mais ça na pas de sens!

-Ah non? Toi non plus. T'es qui?

Yuya était certaine que ses yeux allaient bientôt être éjectés de son crâne à force d'être exorbités. Ce type était vraiment impossible! Plus encore que les autres! Il l'avait déjà oubliée? Complètement déroutée, elle se retrouva bouche-bée. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui rappeler qui elle était, bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine que ça change quoi que ce soit à la situation. D'un autre côté, la conversation inusité le distrayait de son objectif. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était en train de protéger Kyo, mais démon ou pas, elle n'avait pas envie de mettre qui que ce soit en danger à cause de ses folles histoires. La voix grave et moqueuse du-dit démon coupa court à son dilemme.

-Salut, Luciole. Tu t'ennuyais de ton maître?

-C'est moi le plus fort, maintenant.

-Viens, je t'attend.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cliquer des yeux, l'homme blond était sur Kyo, un sabre fermement appuyé sur le sien. Ce dernier affichait un immense sourire carnassier, comme un prédateur qui sait que son prochain repas sera particulièrement délicieux.

Ensuite, Luciole murmura quelque chose que la jeune fille n'entendit pas et une immense boule de feu explosa autour de son sabre. Les deux hommes en furent absorbés, et alors que Yuya criait le nom de son protecteur, elle se rendit compte que les flammes continuaient de s'étendre vers elle. Elle leva les bras devant son visage dans une vaine tentative d'auto-défense. Après un court instant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien et rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la silhouette floue de Kyo devant elle qui renvoyait le feu vers Hotaru avant de croiser de nouveau le fer avec lui et de graduellement s'éloigner d'elle dans un autre coin de la pièce.

La jolie blonde rougit soudainement en réalisant qu'il l'avait protégée, une fois de plus. Elle se sentait vraiment inutile, dans cette histoire.

Alors qu'elle observait les deux hommes combattre avec beaucoup d'intensité, une gigantesque explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur de l'auberge, derrière les cuisines. La porte qui menait vers la grande salle fut soufflée hors de ses gonds et vola vers Yuya qui la vit trop tard et ne put l'esquiver, mais encore une fois, l'impact ne vint pas. Kyo, une fois de plus, avait dévié le danger, mais comme il était en pleine extension, il ne put éviter l'attaque directe de Hotaru qui l'envoya, sonné, au plancher. La jeune femme ne fit ni une ni deux et se précipita pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

-Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant?

-Le tuer. Les forts vivent, les faibles meurent. Il est devenu faible.

-Mais pourquoi devrait-il mourir? Vous vous connaissiez, et n'étiez pas en mauvais termes, pourtant!

-Il faut être seul, pour devenir fort. Kyo n'est plus seul, et il s'est affaibli.

-Mais c'est faux! Ça n'a pas de sens, ça non plus!

S'en suivit un autre bruit de fracas qui coupa Yuya tout net dans sa tirade.

-Yuya!

Bontenmaru venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, talonné de près par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux fermés.

-Kyo!

Le jeune homme avait crié, puis s'était pratiquement matérialisé à côté de Yuya et "vérifiait" rapidement l'était du démon inconscient. Puis, il se retourna vers le lunatique invétéré, la rage exhudant de lui en même temps qu'une aura glaciale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Luciole?

-Ouuu, le petit frère est fâché.

Le nouvel arrivant sembla se choquer encore plus, alors que malgré ses mots, le manipulateur de feu était resté complètement sans expression. Tout autour du jeune aveugle, le sol se couvrit de glace épaisse alors qu'il disait, tremblant de fureur:

-Tu vas payer, Luciole.

Il entamait son plongeon vers l'homme à la chevelure flottante devant lui lorsque tous se figèrent en sentant une aura terrifiante s'élever dans l'air. Tous se tournèrent vers Kyo qui s'était réveillé et se relevait tranquillement, ses membres arqués dans une position animale, ses lèvres étirées dans un immense rictus carnassier. Puis, un rire guttural et cruel s'éleva.

Yuya, qui étouffait littéralement sous la pression spirituelle gigantesque du démon, se sentit happée par une grande main et elle put enfin respirer. Bonten se tenait devant elle et la protégeait de l'aura destructrice de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Et voilà, le démon a disjoncté. T'es content de toi, Hotaru?

L'homme ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux paroles du géant et laissa sa propre aura réagir à l'esprit combatif de son adversaire.

Le samouraï rouge posa un regard manique sur la luciole.

-Merci, Hotaru. Je me suis réveillé, maintenant. Je ne te ferai plus perdre ton temps.

-C'est peine perdue. Tu es faible, maintenant. Tu vas mourir.

-Hihihi... Viens, Hotaru. Je vais te dépecer.

Sur ce, les deux combattants plongèrent l'un vers l'autre, mais cette fois, l'affrontement n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent: Kyo avait nettement l'avantage et propulsait son adversaire dans toutes les directions comme s'il s'était agi d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Comment pouvait-on être aussi diaboliquement fort?

Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle avait donné voix à sa question lorsque la montagne de muscles à côté d'elle lui répondit:

-Bah tu sais déjà qu'il est pas humain, et attend voir, il ne fait que s'amuser.

-Quoi?

-Et même s'il force, Hotaru a autant de plaisir que lui.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur les combattants, et effectivement, le manipulateur de feu arborait un sourire content.

Après quelques minutes du même acabit où s'ensuivirent de spectaculaires attaques flamboyantes, Luciole tomba au sol en une masse informe et sanguinolente. Il commença à se relever, vacillant, pour se prendre un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le renvoya sur le dos. La lame du sabre de son protagoniste se ficha violemment à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage avec son propriétaire penché au-dessus.

-T'as perdu, Luciole.

Après quelques secondes où les deux se dévisagèrent avec intensité, le blond émit un son entre le vagissement et un "tss" arrogant en boudant visiblement, les sourcils comiquement froncés. Il se couvrit ensuite les yeux de son bras, et Kyo se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise encore debout. Même s'il avait battu Luciole avec une apparente facilité, il s'en sortait passablement amoché. Malgré tout, il avait l'air satisfait, voire content.

-Pourquoi j'ai perdu? Je suis pourtant devenu beaucoup plus fort.

-T'es con. Tu te prends trop la tête. Je suis le plus fort, c'est tout.

-Ah.

Puis, sans questionner plus loin, le jeune homme vaincu soupira avant de se redresser difficilement pour se placer accroupi, un genou en terre.

-Vas-y, Kyo. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

L'interpelé se leva, l'arme levée et le sourire aux lèvres. Il plaça la lame près du cou de son adversaire déchu avant de dire, tout simplement:

-C'était un bon combat. Adieu, Hotaru.

"Quoi? Mais il ne peut quand même pas le tuer?" Yuya eut à peine le temps de formuler sa pensée en essayant de se précipiter au secours de l'homme à la potence que ce dernier était de nouveau propulsé vers l'arrière après s'être mérité une magistrale pichenette sur le front de la part du démon maintenant hilare.

-Aaaïïïe...

Le front fumant et les sourcils emmêlés par le centre, le duelliste blond resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de demander, franchement intéressé par la réponse pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'auberge:

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué?

-Pourquoi j'te tuerais? Je peux le faire quand je veux, et puis maintenant, ta vie m'appartient. T'es mon serviteur.

-Ah.

Gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le front des trois spectateurs présents, mais c'est Yuya qui exprima la première sa surprise:

-Mais comment peut-il accepter ça aussi facilement?

-Bah, ne cherche pas à comprendre, Yuya.

Bontenmaru prit ensuite une expression terriblement sérieuse:

-Hotaru ne raisonne pas.

Puis, il se tourna vers les deux protagonistes sans ajouter un mot de plus. Soufflée, la jeune femme resta pantoise quelques instants avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle et Bonten qui observaient le combat. Elle pivota en direction du deuxième jeune homme blond qui secouait légèrement la tête, un sourire plutôt suffisant scotché sur son visage aux traits juvéniles. Sans qu'elle n'émette le moindre son, il se tourna vers elle, son sourire maintenant dénué de hauteur et à l'allure innocente, mais Yuya pouvait sentir que son expression apparemment inoffensive était vide et froide. Et puis, c'était comme s'il _savait_ qu'elle le regardait alors qu'il était clairement aveugle! Elle se secoua mentalement: aveugle ou pas, c'était impoli de dévisager les gens.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être désagréable! Je suis Yuya, enchantée.

Elle laissa volontairement de côté son nom de famille et tendit la main en avant, se sentant idiote. Malgré son inconfort, elle ne regretta pas son geste qui normalement aurait été inutile et inconsidéré devant un aveugle: le jeune homme saisit aussitôt sa main pour la secouer.

-Akira, enchanté également.

Elle éprouvait un léger sentiment de malaise face au jeune homme devant elle, mais pas de méfiance. Elle demanda donc, plutôt candidement:

-Vous êtes tous des amis de Kyo?

-Non, pas exactement.

-Uh?

-On veut tous le tuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit le géant blond.

-Sauf Akira. Lui, c'est le p'tit frère.

-La ferme, Luciole! T'as perdu, alors t'as pas le droit de parler!

-Mon maître, c'est Kyo. J'te dois rien, Fesses bleues.

En un flash, l'aveugle était devant le lunatique, les traits de son visage déformés par la rage. Luciole, lui, semblait plutôt inaffecté.

-Répète un peu, voir?

-Fesses bleues. Fesses bleues.

-Argh!

Alors que Bonten retenait Akira par le col de sa chemise et que Luciole continuait à lui faire des grimaces inexpressives, Yuya s'approcha de Kyo.

-Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien?

-À peu près.

Le sol se mit à geler de nouveau sous Akira, jusqu'à ce que Bontenmaru ne le calme d'un retentissant "KOSOGA!", envoyant le pauvre aveugle valser.

-Mais qui sont-ils?

-Ils sont les quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Des compagnons d'armes, si on veut.

-Et qui est le quatrième?

À ce moment, les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, la même expression intense sur le visage.

-Lui, c'est le pire, dirent-ils en choeur.

-Mais ce serait bien s'il était là pour nous soigner.

-La ferme, Luciole! Il pourrait t'entendre!

Une panique à l'état pur se laissait deviner dans la voix d'Akira. Perplexe, Yuya se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés pour se rendre compte que ce dernier affichait un immense sourire.

-Mais c'est vrai! Si A- mhmhmbldm...

-Arrête! Arrête!

Un léger bruit métallique se fit entendre. Il semblait provenir des cuisines et s'approchait graduellement. La jeune femme remarqua le long frisson d'horreur qui parcourut simultanément les corps des trois hommes qui avaient immédiatement arrêté de se chamailler.

Dans la poussière qu'exhalait la porte de la cuisine, une longue silhouette imprimait son ombre. À ses côtés, un bâton de pèlerin où tintaient des anneaux métalliques lui servait de compagnon. Le nuage de particules en suspension s'épaissit un court instant pour ensuite laisser émerger la silhouette qui s'avéra être celle d'une très belle et grande femme à l'air affable.

09837t4r5cf kldfja 09r les patates c'est pour les chatons noirs et blancs qui joue avec des pelottes de crayons certainement pas de marque crayola parce que y'a juste les vêtements crayola qui sont de jolies couleur amplement voyante pour permettre au cachalot jaune de se repérer lors d'un catastrophique atterrissage forcé par le krill rendu fou de rage par un box de crevettes en chaleur.

Et voilà, chapitre 5, qui a dû me prendre 6 jours à mettre en texte numérique à force d'interruptions! D'ailleurs, je dois aller faire la litière pour mon chat...

Après relecture, ce chapitre est une adaptation très peu adaptée de l'entrée en scène du quatrième... pas vraiment original, mais bon, ça fait avancer l'histoire... Disons simplement que ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs, ce joli passage où Lulu il est atrocement lulu.

Dans un tout autre ordre d'idées, je souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes à qui se rendra au commentaire de l'auteure, et bien du plaisir en ces temps hivernaux! Faut pas avoir peur du froid! La peur froid, c'est pour les chochottes! :D Aujourd'hui, il fait -17 Celsius, dehors! Devinez où je suis! ;) Et merci de me lire, et j'aime toujours autant savoir ce que vous pensez! (à propos de quoi que ce soit)

À la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : le même que les chapitres précédents… 8

*lajfs ufopeiuf zraf : bel onomatopée

Samedi, 8 septembre, 8h43

L'air sembla suspendu pendant le court instant où la poussière libéra la silhouette mystérieuse de son entrave. Puis, la jeune et grande femme avança encore de quelques pas avant de se figer sous les yeux médusés de Yuya, les mains devant la bouche, comme glacée d'horreur. La position ne dura que quelques dixièmes de secondes avant que la nouvelle venue ne se précipite vers Kyo à grands cris.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais tu es blessé ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Il y a pourtant trois des Quatres Sacrés du Ciel avec toi !

Un nouveau frisson descendit visiblement l'échine des trois interpelés.

-Mais et toi ? Tu peux pas critiquer alors que t'étais pas là !

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent subrepticement d'Akira qui venait de protester.

Un grand sourire vint illuminer de nouveau les traits de la femme à l'abondante chevelure rose, expression faciale qui arracha un «gloups» audible au jeune aveugle.

-Oh ? Mon petit Akira répond, maintenant ? Et si on parlait de ton joli nounours en peluche ? Momo, c'est ça ? Et du fait que tu sois encore pu-

-AKARI !

-Hahaha ! Alors, Akira, on regrette de s'en être pris à Tokichiro ?

En un battement de cœur, la-dite Akari était devant Bonten et d'une droite magistrale l'envoyait valser avec la moquette. Le sourire coquet n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres un seul instant. Et ne le quitta pas non plus lorsqu'elle dit, le rouge au joue et les mains par-dessus :

-N'utilise pas ce nom, Bonten ! Il est si peu seyant !

-Mais c'est le tien, trav- AAAAARGH !

-Ohohohoho ! Il ne faut pas dire de choses inconvenantes, mon petit Akira !

La femme en rose, un petit sourire mutin scotché aux lèvres, se dirigea de nouveau vers Kyo en abandonnant un Akira dont l'âme s'échappait par sa bouche grande ouverte, trépassé par le bâton de la voyageuse qui passait habilement entre ses deux yeux en provenance de derrière son crâne.

Alors que ce dernier se remettait avec force grognements de douleur avec la miraculeuse intervention du Saint Esprit et/ou toute autre force non-visible et susceptible d'avoir des adeptes à sa poursuite, Akari avait récupéré son bâton d'une manière tout aussi inexpliquée et le maniait délicatement devant Kyo.

-Pour toi, mon cœur, comme d'habitude : c'est gratuit !

Une douce lumière rose s'échappa de sa main qui tenait la longue baguette pour envelopper Kyo. Elle se résorba après quelques secondes, montrant un Kyo tout frais et sans égratignures mais couvert de vêtements en piteux état.

Franchement impressionné et légèrement inquiète pour une raison qui avait sans doute à voir avec le caractère ambivalent de la dame, Yuya ne put retenir son «Ooooh !» d'admiration, attirant ainsi l'attention de la chamane sur elle. Lorsque les prunelles ambrées se posèrent sur elle, Yuya sourit, ayant compris que la jeune femme était plutôt portée sur la réception de compliments.

-Enchantée, je suis Yuya ! Vous êtes Akari, si j'ai bien compris ?

Avec une moue entre l'ennui et la méfiance, elle répondit.

-Moui…

-Vous avez un don vraiment extraordinaire !

-Ohoho, mais bien sûr !

Puis, son expression se transforma en méfiance à nouveau :

-Mais dis donc, t'aurais pas des vues sur mon Kyo, toi ?

Yuya s'empourpra instantanément :

-Mais ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est qu'un pervers alcoolique !

Le visage de la grande «femme» se détendit aussi vite que celui de Yuya s'était rougit :

-Ohoho, mais bien sûr ! Comme une gamine pré-pubère et sans charme comme toi pourrait comprendre sa beauté ? Et comment un homme si parfait pourrait s'intéresser à pareille enfant ? N'est-ce pas, Kyo ?

-DE QUOUAÂÂ ?

Toute envie de politesse dûment oubliée, la jeune et en fait fort jolie blonde fit mine de se ruer vers la nouvelle arrivante avec l'évidente envie de lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais Bonten la retint par les bras.

-Laisse, Yuya. Elle en est complètement folle et elle est très jalouse.

Calmée d'un cran, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre mais grogna tout de même un peu. Être jalouse ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'insulter. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du géant blond et se dirigea vers les cuisines, où le vacarme s'était tu. La bataille semblait y avoir fait rage aussi, et Yuya s'inquiétait de son patron et de sa «famille». Elle sentit un regard se fixer sur son dos, mais encore trop fâchée, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait, mais la sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressentait entre ses omoplates ne lui laissait pas grand doute.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle put se rendre compte qu'il y avait là plus de marques de poussière et de brûlé que de réels dommages. En tournant le coin qui la séparait du couloir qui menait vers la chambre froide et la porte de livraison, elle aperçut Kosuke et les autres. Kosuke était en train de bander l'épaule d'un Sasuke fort grommelant, alors que Yukimura s'activait avec les autres à ramasser les dégats de la porte qui avait été enfoncée avec une partie du mur. La jeune blonde fit le décompte mentalement et soupira de soulagement : tout le monde y était et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait sérieusement blessé. Rassurée, elle se joignit aux rangs de la famille Sanada pour nettoyer, ou à tout le moins rassembler les gravats à l'extérieur.

Après seulement quelques minutes, un sifflement retentit dans la grande salle. Yuya se hérissa instantanément et sortit en tapant du pied. Mais quel mufle ! Elle n'était pas son chien ! Elle déboula dans la salle à manger en soulevant un train de poussière et rugit :

-QUOI ?

-Bonjour, Yuya.

La jeune fille s'étrangla à moitié devant le doux sourire de Muramasa.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée… bonjour ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, et… je suis vraiment confuse, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus…

-Idiote.

-De quoi je me mêle, pervers ? Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si t'arrêtais de traiter la terre entière comme tes serviteurs, y'aurait pas besoin de crier !

-Personne t'a demandé de crier, Planche-à-pain.

-Et j'aurais dû faire quoi, sombre idiot ?

-Obéir. Comme n'importe quel serviteur.

Yuya, tête baissée, tremblait de tout son corps. Le sourire arrogant de Kyo s'élargit encore, attendant son explosion avec un plaisir évident, mais son petit plaisir lui fut enlevé en même temps que la colère de la jeune blonde s'évanouissait : Muramasa avait posé une main apaisante sur son bras tremblant.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre joute, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous avant que je ne doive te laisser en compagnie de Mayumi et Mahiro.

La jeune femme s'empourpra de nouveau.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, maître ! Je vous fais perdre votre temps ! Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de danger, Yuya. En fait, d'après mes sources, Luciole cherchait Kyo de son plein gré. Ce n'est pas un ennemi qui l'envoie. Il ne raisonne simplement pas comme la plupart des gens et ce qu'il dit confond souvent réalité et interprétation. De toute façon, Kyo vous suivra à courte distance, et Mahiro est entraînée aux situations d'urgence.

-Oh ! D'accord…

-Es-tu prête, Yuya ?

-Oui, je vais juste aller chercher mon sac !

Elle s'en fut là-dessus vers sa chambre, laissant les hommes dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Muramasa s'adressa à Kyo, sans toutefois se retourner.

-J'ai cru comprendre que le combat avait été intéressant.

Seul le sourire de Kyo et la quelconque pensée qui l'accompagnait lui répondirent. Enfin, rictus serait peut-être un mot plus approprié. Derrière lui, Bontenmaru finissait de replacer les tables et les chaises renversées quand Akari, toujours suspendue au bras de Kyo avec un ciel de minuit sans nuage dans les yeux, sembla tilter.

-Mais Kyo, j'ai dû mal entendre ! Tu vas passer de ton précieux temps à surveiller cette planche à pain ingrate ?

Fidèle à son habitude, Kyo ne répondit pas, laissant le soin à ses autres serviteurs de faire le blabla. Muramasa, en médiateur naturel, prit la parole :

-C'est un peu ma faute, Akari, je suis le tuteur de Yuya, et je ne peux pas l'accompagner aujourd'hui, alors j'ai demandé à Kyo de me remplacer. J'en suis désolé.

Prise de court par les doux sourires innocents et angéliques de l'homme, la tornade rose ne put que s'incliner, rougissant de honte. Elle partit en se souvenant qu'elle s'était déplacée durant sa pause du matin du centre de recherche. Puis, Bonten déclara qu'il avait envie d'une bière et s'en fut vers les cuisines. Akira marmonna quelques mots qui ressemblait à «sauver de la furie» et «continuer à m'entraîner» avant de s'éclipser à son tour et Luciole, bien c'était Luciole. Il était parti on ne sait où, probablement à la poursuite d'un spécimen particulièrement commun de chenille qu'il jugeât certainement en détresse.

C'est ainsi qu'en deux temps, trois mouvement, Kyo se retrouvait seul avec Muramasa sans avoir eu à fournir le moindre effort vocal. Yuya revint dans la salle au moment où le dos d'Akira disparaissait par une porte.

-Tiens ? Mais où sont-ils donc tous partis ?

-Disons qu'ils se sont souvenus qu'ils avaient déjà des plans pour la journée. Es-tu prête, Yuya ?

-Oh, oui ! Ai-je le temps de dire au revoir à monsieur Yukimura ?

-Bonne journée, mon rayon en sucre !

La jeune femme sursauta violemment : son patron semblait s'être tout bonnement matérialisé derrière elle. Une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle expira et se détendit. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé :

-Bonne journée, monsieur Sanada. Je suis prête, maître Muramasa.

Alors que le trio s'éloignait, le propriétaire, la bouche en cœur, s'écriait :

-Oh, Yuya ! Tu me fais de la peine ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur que les jolies filles me donnent du «monsieur Sanada» !

Yuya, sans se tourner vers le gérant, ouvrit la porte et la tint pour maître Muramasa en lui offrant un sourire aimable. Lorsqu'il fut passé, et Kyo avec lui, elle tourna son visage souriant vers Yukimura, une veine palpitante apparaissant sur son front, et claqua violemment la porte. Cette journée commençait décidément bien mal.

*&93748

À neuf heures précises, la berline blanche de Muramasa se garait devant une boutique téléphonique au centre de Tokyo. Ils entrèrent tous les trois, et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaitent en route vers un café dans lequel ils devaient rejoindre Mayumi et Mahiro, Yuya équipée d'un téléphone portable rose et nouvellement activé.

À neuf heures trente, elle entrait dans un petit établissement fort chaleureux où son amie et sa sœur attendaient attablées autour d'un mignon petit service à thé et d'une… bouteille de saké. La future mariée se tourna vers eux et les accueillit d'un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, Yuya, Kyo.

-Bonjour, Mayumi ! Félicitations ! Bonjour Mahiro !

-Bonjour !

-Merci, Yuya, c'est gentil ! Asseyez-vous, la boutique par laquelle nous devons commencer n'ouvre que dans trente minutes. J'ai pris la liberté de commander pour toi. Mahiro m'a dit que tu aimais bien le thé au jasmin ?

-Elle a menti ! C'est mon préféré !

Sur un immense sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, elle s'assit et s'empara avec gratitude de sa tasse. Kyo s'assit à son tour et inclina _très_ légèrement la tête à l'attention de la conjointe de son maître.

-Mais euh… vous connaissez Kyo ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est le premier disciple de Muramasa, alors je l'ai souvent vu chez lui.

-Oh !

-Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il y a huit ans. Si je me souviens bien, Kyo, tu avais les cheveux courts, à ce moment-là.

Toujours fier représentant des monuments de la non-expressivité, Kyo ne répondit rien, fixant son regard par delà les trois femmes devant lui, buvant tranquillement son saké.

Devant l'incroyable manque d'intérêt de son garde du corps du jour, Yuya s'affala un peu dans sa chaise avant de balayer d'une main sa mauvaise humeur passagère pour se concentrer sur une conversation strictement féminine : les robes.

Mayumi avait choisi de faire un mariage bi-culturel : la cérémonie serait dans l'esprit traditionnel japonais, mais avec l'addition de plus d'un témoin, comme en occident. Puis, une soirée occidentale suivrait la marche vers le temple. Donc, le costume traditionnel serait requis pour le mariage en tant que tel, puis, vêtements de ville et robes cocktail pour le soir.

À l'heure prévu, le quatuor se mit en route vers la première boutique, qui s'avéra être un commerce de costumes traditionnels. Comme elle avait été pauvre la majeure partie de sa vie, Yuya n'avait jamais même songé à entrer dans ce genre de magasin, alors essayer un kimono ? Elle avait par contre toujours admiré les jolies femmes qu'elle voyait passer dans leurs atours chatoyants.

En entrant, ses yeux s'agrandirent et se mirent à pétiller d'émerveillement. Sur les murs, des dizaines et des dizaines de yukatas, de Furisodes, de hakamas ! Et au centre, encore plus de tissus peints, brodés et cousus d'or et de perles ! Pendant la première heure, Yuya et Mahiro aidèrent Mayumi aux essayages. Cette dernière devait porter un magnifique Furisode rouge sur lequel seraient peints des fleurs d'or et de pourpre et des oiseaux sur des lacs pristines. Par-dessus, un obi doré et bleu à motifs plus graphiques, et au-dessus du tout, un manteau blanc brodé d'or et d'argent.

Pendant que la sœur de sa meilleure amie se rhabillait, la jeune fille blonde regardait le long comptoir rempli de parures diverses, en quête de celle qui serait le parfait complément à la tenue de la mariée.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo semblait s'être assoupi d'ennui sur un fauteuil disposé dans un coin de la boutique.

Après avoir mentalement pris note de trois parures pour les cheveux qui pourraient convenir à Mayumi, Yuya s'accorda le petit plaisir de regarder du côté des yukatas. Elle les trouva tous très beaux, mais deux attirèrent tout particulièrement son attention : le premier était violet avec des rayures grises et des fleurs roses et on y avait assorti un obi noir à pétales bleu clair. Mais son favori était incontestablement le rose avec les fleurs de cerisier blanches avec le obi noir et vert. Les deux étaient courts, pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison.

Puis, elle marcha le long des vêtements pour homme, passant légèrement sa main sur les manches surdimensionnées. Elle s'arrêta quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un brusque changement de texture. Elle écarta deux cintres pour mieux observer le kimono en soie brute noir. Il ne présentait aucun motif, à l'exception d'un très gros symbole du «yin» et du «yang» sur son dos, et le col était bleu acier très pâle. Elle sut immédiatement à qui il conviendrait. La combinaison de la couleur et de la matière formait un parfait représentatif de la personnalité de Kyo.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer son protecteur le portant, et l'image mentale qu'elle obtint fut celle de l'incarnation de la liberté à l'époque des samourais. Son imagination lui montrait une figure calme mais empreinte de charisme. Puis, alors qu'elle se complaisait dans sa vision, cette dernière se mit à sourire sadiquement et à l'appeler Planche-à-pain. L'image se brisa et Yuya serra les poings, une moue renfrognée et dubitative sur le visage. Elle murmura à sa propre attention : «Pff… qui a du charisme ? Certainement pas ce pervers alcoolique !»

Elle remit les vêtements en place et s'éloigna de la rangée de kimonos d'un pas raide et grommelant toutes sortes de profanités colorées. Elle s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Planche-à-pain.

Sa tête s'enfonça dans ses épaules, et elle aurait pu jurer que la veine qu'elle sentait palpiter sur sa tempe était visible aux autres. Elle pivota finalement vers Kyo, d'un mouvement délibérément lent qu'elle espérait au moins un tout petit peu menaçant. Elle répondit au travers de ses dents serrées :

-Mon nom, c'est Yuya. Utilise-le.

L'air profondément ennuyé par tout ce qui l'entourrait, le démon la regarda au travers de paupières lâches, et émit un petit bruit de dédain avant de pointer en direction des salles d'essayage.

La jeune femme y guida son regard et changea immédiatement d'attitude : Mahiro et sa sœur l'observait avec autant d'interrogation que d'amusement sur le visage.

-Oh, euh… désolée, je viens !

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Kyo pour se rendre compte qu'il avait refermé les yeux.

-Pfff… goujat.

Puis, elle se hâta vers les salles d'essayage. Après une autres heure, il fut choisi qu'elle et Mahiro porteraient chacune un furisode aux manches plus courtes et de couleur violette.

Décidément, elle s'aimait bien, en kimono ! Mais comme d'habitude, la silhouette avantageuse de sa meilleure amie l'éclipsait totalement. Malgré tout, Yuya n'arrivait pas à être jalouse de la jeune femme brune. Elle était tout simplement heureuse et reconnaissante d'avoir rencontré une si gentille personne. Quand son frère était mort, elle s'était retrouvée aussi seule qu'on peut l'être. Elle avait quelques rares amis à l'école, leur nombre restreint dû à son apparence peu conventionnelle et sa seule famille se limitait à son frère. Quand il avait disparu, l'orphelinat l'avait prise en charge et l'avait changée d'école pour la rapprocher de la maison dans laquelle elle avait été placée. Une année difficile avait alors commencé pour la petite fille qu'elle était encore. Elle avait fait sept différentes familles d'accueil, qui tout à tour l'avait renvoyée à l'orphelinat sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas japonaise et que ça causait problème. À l'époque, Yuya avait presque fini par croire qu'elle était une espèce de monstre. Pourtant, elle faisait tous les efforts possibles pour se faire accepter, mais plus elle essayait, plus on la repoussait. Elle en avait pleuré .pendant quelques semaines, sa peine alourdie aussi par l'absence brutale de son frère.

Mais Yuya étant Yuya, elle avait rapidement retournée sa veste et avait fait de son mieux tous les jours à l'école sans chercher à s'intégrer. De l'extérieur, la petite blonde semblait se moquer des méchancetés des autres enfants et être parfaitement heureuse, mais tous les soirs, la même question : «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?» Tous les soirs, pas de réponse. Et après quelques semaines, les mêmes regards déçus et découragés l'accueillaient à l'orphelinat. Les gens avaient peur de cette enfant qui ne leur ressemblait pas et qui portait devant elle un regard déterminé. Pourtant, la petite fille n'avait jamais cessé de sourire. Elle souriait à tout le monde. Puis, lorsque les autres s'étaient mis à médire sur son frère, les gens découvraient le légendaire caractère qui l'isolait encore plus. Ce n'est qu'à ses treize ans, lorsqu'elle fut placée en pension chez Mme Shizuu et qu'on la changea une dernière fois d'école que les choses se placèrent un peu. De un, elle était maintenant en ville, à Tokyo, où la diversité ethnique était plus fréquente, et de deux, elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même.

À sa première journée dans sa nouvelle école, elle se sentait bien sûr intimidée, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté d'établissement aussi grand, mais elle était sortie du secrétariat d'un pas de conquérant, avait pris une grande inspiration quand le professeur l'avait appelée et s'était présentée avec un enthousiasme un peu nerveux. On l'avait assise au fond de la classe à côté d'une jeune fille à la chevelure follement ondulée et aux beaux yeux sombres. Elle lui avait immédiatement adressé un sourire chaleureux auquel Yuya avait aussitôt répondu. Mahiro l'avait ensuite invitée à la joindre pour la pause dîner, et leur amitié était ainsi née.

Trois ans plus tard, Yuya chérissait cette amitié de toute son âme. La jeune femme se secoua d'ailleurs en dehors de sa rêverie pour retourner dans les salles d'essayages de la boutique de vêtements traditionnels. Décidément, elle était plus souvent qu'autrement dans la lune, ces derniers jours.

La couturière finit de prendre ses mesures exactes et Yuya allait retourner se changer quand Mayumi l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

-Yuya, j'aruais une faveur à te demander, si tu veux bien…

La jeune fille blonde, toujours candide face au sourire doucement désarmant de Mayumi ne se méfia pas une seule seconde.

-Bien sûr, Mayumi !

*&87418965

Le temps était long. Très long. Si long que… ben voilà, il somnolait. Au moins, il était assez tôt pour que la boutique ne soit pas envahie par ses femmes de riches qui piaillent la bouche en cœur et la voix stridente. Kyo n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un du matin, même s'il n'avait pas non plus de mal à s'éveiller à l'aurore quand nécessaire, et malgré la joyeuse dose d'adrénaline qu'il avait eue plus tôt, il retombait dans ses petites habitudes. Ne lui manquait plus qu'une bouteille de saké et un peu de soleil, et il n'aurait plus à se plaindre.

Tout à coup, il sentit le ki de la jeune fille s'agiter. Il avait beau être faible, il le distinguait des autres sans aucune difficulté, et maintenant, il fluctuait de détresse et d'angoisse. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune autre perturbation dans les environs.

Il se leva, inquiet sans vouloir l'admettre, et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique tandis que la fille courait dans sa direction. Comme il allait tourner dans le couloir qui menait aux salles d'essayage, Yuya fonça de plein fouet sur son torse. Kyo ne broncha même pas, mais la jeune fille fit un rebond appréciable avant de se stabiliser.

-Oh, pardon !

Puis, se rendant compte que c'était lui, ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

-Oh ! … Tu…

Soudain très incertaine, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure regardant vers le côté. Puis elle fit une moue on ne peut plus enfantine accompagnée d'un couinement frustré tout aussi juvénile. Elle attrapa son poignet gauche et trop surpris qu'elle le touche aussi volontairement, il se laissa entraîner vers le fond de la boutique.

Elle s'arrêta devant Mayumi et la lâcha se plaçant à côté de lui. Elle le pointa du doigt et son visage afficha un étonnant mélange de détresse, d'angoisse et de dubitation. Il était clairement au centre d'une interrogation, et Yuya le mettait en doute, semblait-il. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il voyait là une occasion de s'amuser à ses dépends qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser filer. Alors sans savoir à quoi il apposait son consentement, il offrit à la jeune blonde un immense sourire narquois, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'il s'emploierait à la faire enrager.

Sentant une paire d'yeux sur elle, Yuya fut engloutie par une terrible vague de chair de poule des pieds à la tête. Toute raide, elle se tourna lentement, pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, vers son garde du corps, la terreur au fond des prunelles. Et oh ! triste confirmation de la cause de sa chair de poule, l'effroyable dentition de Kyo était exposée à tous les regards par sa bouche aux lèvres étirées en un rictus démoniaque.

Aussitôt que son regard rencontra celui de l'homme, elle sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser presque douloureusement. Alors il savait ? Et il avait dit _oui _?

Puis, la pure angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ce que lui avait demandé Mayumi, qui soit dit en passant avait conservé son air innocent tout du long de l'échange, se transforma en perplexité. Il avait dit oui ? Ensuite, dernière étape émotionnelle, elle se renfrogna. Bien sûr, il avait dû accepter uniquement pour lui rendre la vie infernale. Elle tourna les talons, admettant sa défaite. Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait, et en plus, elle était certaine qu'elle avait réagit exactement de la façon que le démon sadique qui lui servait de protecteur le souhaitait.

Fébrile de rage mal contenue, elle se retourna avant de fermer la porte. Elle hocha la tête en direction de la future mariée en confirmation de son assentiment puis envoya à Kyo un regard venimeux juste avant de claquer la porte. Il voulait la guerre ? Et bien Yuya Shiina était une combattante, et il découvrirait la stratège !

**29847156c baaaaaaaah dirent les crevettes mexicaines lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent le terrible choixpeau de suède rose bonbon rutilant de chrome mal poli et dans l'ensemble fort pas neuf que les persiennes maintenant horizontales de vent chaut du sud-est ensablé ont bien caché au fond d'une hotte bien agréablement graisseuse.

…

Décidément…. Je suis bien impardonnable… mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire, elle me plait bien trop… le simple problème vient du fait que mes études se sont pris une passe VIP, et que ce passe leur donne un accès prioritaire à mon horaire. Je suis désolée d'Avoir autant mis le temps pour un seul chapitre !

Merci de me lire encore et quand même ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !


End file.
